Frosted Flakes
by phantomworks
Summary: Oneshots more often than not including Jack and my OC Jake Summers (therefore some yaoi). This update: Human Frost. When Father Time comes by and drops off a little 'gift' to the North Pole, it's up to the Guardians to keep said gift from getting damaged, or worse, stolen by Pitch.
1. Frosted Flakes

Phantomworks: just a short one-shot to show why I picked this title.

**Alice: other than frost?**

Phantomworks: yes. I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Frosted Flakes

Jack stared at the bowl of milk and… _floating stuff_. Lifting a metal spoon, he poked the stuff curiously, watching it sink, then bob back up to the top of the white liquid.

"Are you _sure_ this is edible?" he asked for the umpteenth time. He couldn't, for the life of him, see how these little brown flakes could be anywhere near edible, especially with that white coating on them. In fact, they kind of reminded him of brown leaves that he frosts over right after fall before he brings out the snow for his season.

"Yes, Jack. They're edible. Not only are they edible, Frosted Flakes are nutritious and are a part of a balanced breakfast." Jake said as he down a glass of apple juice. With another look from Jack, the redhead sighed heavily before adding, "They're like really thin crackers coated in sugar. They're fine. _Trust me._"

"If you insist…" Jack gave the cereal another unconvinced look before digging out a spoonful of the less soggy flakes. With a slight wrinkle of his nose, he shoved the spoon into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he picked out the different flavors.

Or really, one flavor.

"It's sweet." Jack said, going back for another spoonful.

"Kid's cereal typically are." Jake said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. The little winter spirit had the cutest quirks of any spirit he'd ever seen. He was just thinking that this had to be one of them when he saw Jack go for another spoonful.

And another.

And _another_.

Tooth just happened to be passing by when she spied the two at the huge kitchen table of Santoff Claussen (Santa's workshop). With a gasp of horror, she shot forward, snatching the bowl from the winter spirit before he could go for another round of sugar-coated sweets.

"Oh-no, ohnoohno!" she twittered, examining the content of the bowl and the nutrition facts on the cereal box.

"Hey!" Jack protested when he finally registered the fact that his breakfast had disappeared.

"Jack, did you _eat_ this!?" Tooth's voice squeaked, high with worry, "Do you _know_ how much sugar is in this!?"

"Miss Tooth, I think sugar once in a while won't hurt anyone." Jake rolled his crimson eyes at the near hysterical fairy. "I'm sure his teeth will be just fine."

"Teeth? You think I'm worried about his _teeth_?!" she almost shrieked. "I assure you, for once, my worries are not about teeth!"

"Oh? Then what?" Jake asked, concern starting to build in his stomach. He'd always thought it'd be a cold day in hell when the _tooth fairy_ cared about something other than children and teeth.

"You've never seen Jack on a sugar rush, have you?" her face was pale, eyes wide with panic.

"Sugar rush? He never told me about having a sugar rush before." Jake's eyebrows creased. This was a strangely one-sided conversation. Why wasn't Jack sticking up for himself?

"That's because he never remembers!" Tooth exclaimed. "He gets so hyped up that he runs around for hours and stays up for _three days straight_ before finally collapsing out of sheer exhaustion! Just look at him!"

"?" Jake looked over to where the younger spirit was sitting. Or, _had been_ sitting.

The teen was now at the other end of the room, talking to a random elf-cicle as he froze entire doorways and ovens. One of the working Yetis yelled at him, waving his fist around angrily. At the sight, Jack let out a high-pitched laugh and a whoop as he shot off, ice forming under his feet as he raced down a random hallway, turning off at an arbitrary corner.

Pure chaos chased him as Yetis slipped and slid on the ice and elves were frozen over completely, becoming yet more obstacles.

"He's… he's not that bad…" Jake tried to comfort the fairy.

"He's only getting started." She said in a tired voice, already weak with strain. "How much did you give him anyway?"

"Well, a couple spoonfuls at least." Jake winced at the look she shot his way. "But it had been sitting in the milk for a while, so I'm sure most of the sugar had been soaked off!"

"That may be the only hope we have." She sighed, rubbing at her temples like an overworked mother.

"…" Feeling increasingly bad over his lack of insight, Jake quickly made an offer. "I could track him down and drag him outside for a while. Even on a sugar rush, he still likes to have fun, right?"

"You do realize it may take _hours_ for the sugar to wear off, right?" she clarified.

"… I may need a change of shift every two hours or so. Just five minutes to throw myself into the fireplace and then go back out…" The fire spirit added.

"I think that can be arranged." She muttered to herself. Looking to where Jack had disappeared, she grumbled under her breath, "North will do just about _anything_ not to have Sugar-Jack running amok in his workshop…"

Watching with interested eyes as the fairy darted off, Jake ran a hand through his fiery red hair and wondered just what in the world he had gotten himself into.

o0O0o

Phantomworks; and that is why you don't give Jack sugar-coated cereal.

**Alice: no-duh.**

Phantomworks; but any other sugar food it okay!

**Alice: cause sugar totally works that way.**

Phantomworks: totally! Please review!


	2. Once upon a December

Phantomworks; jumping on the band wagon and giving this a shot!

**Alice: giving what a shot?**

Phantomworks; this song! I've already read two stories with it, but I decided it needed _yet another _spin.

**Alice: oh joy…**

Phantomworks; I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Once upon a December

It was a cold and stormy night that Jake Summers found himself trudging through a thickly iced forest. Now, being the Spirit of Summer, it was safe to say that he shouldn't have found himself in such a place as he was.

Knee deep in the frosty (soon-to-be-melty) snow was nothing close to what summer should be like.

However, that was just the problem he was here to solve. For it may have been his first year as an immortal, but deep down, in his core, he knew that where this ice and freezing rain was, sunshine and clear days should have been.

So why wasn't it? Why was everything coated in white, with a flurry that was quickly turning into a blizzard snapping at his heals? The answer is simple.

This Northern continent was trapped in its own Ice Age.

"Can't see anythin' through this blizzard!" he muttered to himself as he shielded his eyes from the stinging snowflakes. While he could make a small area of warmth around him with excess body heat, it seemed like the snowflakes were flying too quickly to properly melt before they hit his overly heated skin.

This was why he was created, because Winter had claimed too much reign and was slowly killing off the settlers that had tried to settle this new land. They needed a little summer and heat if they were ever going to grow and thrive in this world.

With such thoughts in his head, he continued to trudge on, fighting the violent winds and working towards the place that his season (at least, he thought it was) was calling him to. Cursing under his breath, he finally broke through a row of frozen trees and frosted bushes.

That's when he saw him.

A small body, curled in the middle of the clearing at the base of a lone tree. The person, a boy, was shivering violently, lips blue as the cold winds raked at his body. Tussled brown hair was nearly frozen stiff with frost and ice.

If Jake had to guess, the boy had only minutes to live.

For some reason, that thought settled uneasily in his stomach. Now, he wasn't one to really care about the children that he saw, preferring to keep their parents busy and working with the summer sun, but this one... this one was different. Maybe it was because it was the first sign of life he had seen in days. Maybe it was because this could very well be Winter's next victim.

Whatever the reason was, he didn't want the boy to die.

That's how he found himself surging forward, dropping to his knees at the boy's side to shield him from the sub-zero winds. Though he was merely a spirit and had no physical form that children could see, Jake knew that his heat alone might be able to save the boy. If nothing else, he might be able to keep the child alive until a search party came by.

So when frozen lashes blinked open and warm brown eyes stared straight at him, he was down-right shocked.

"Wh-who are-?" the boy cut off in a violent cough, so violent that it sent his whole body into convulsions.

"S***!" Jake cursed under his breath as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder to tug him closer. He didn't know how the boy suddenly saw him, whether it be his mysterious 'heat' that led to belief or the delusions of cold. However, now was not the time to think about such things.

The boy's cough had sounded wet. If it was dry, it wouldn't worry his nerves, but a wet cough meant that mucus had made its way down to the boy's lungs. At best, it was bronchitis and a few weeks bed rest.

At worse, it was pneumonia and a knocking at death's door.

"W-warm..." the boy muttered after the coughing fit subsided. His voice was reedy, more air than words. Glazed brown eyes blinked sleepily as he rested his head against Jake's shoulder. "Tired..."

"Hey, no." Jake shook the boy's shoulder. "No, stay with me kid. You have to stay awake. Help will come, but you have to stay awake!"

In his panic, he almost didn't see the flickering of dark light that traced from the shadows. Almost, but he did. With a start, he jerked the boy closer to his small bubble of warmth as a thread of dark *things* danced towards them. It was like dark mist or smoke, not shadow or sand as Jake had seen before.

This, Jake knew well in the winter months.

This was the bringer of death.

As the shadow smoke crept towards them, Jake began to panic. One boy shouldn't mean this much to him, but like it or not, he did and he was going to do all he could to keep this boy alive.

"Stay back!" he shouted into the wind, his crimson eyes burning brightly with his desire to protect. "He will not be your next victim! I won't let Winter eat him!"

With an enraged roar, he flung several fireballs at the advancing darkness. The flames snuffed out on impact, but did the damage needed to the darkness. The shadows reeled back only to let out an angry growl and surge forward, taking the form of several bears. They were only the size of his hand, but there were thousands upon *thousands* of them!

How could he hope to get rid of them all?!

In a moment of sheer terror, he threw up his most powerful defense, a ring of fire with a radius of only three yards, to defend both himself and his new charge. The black bears growled and roared as they tried to breach the flames, only to dance with fire before the light forced them out of existence.

"B-Bears... dancing?" the boy whispered against Jake's protective arm. His eyes were looking a little less dazed and his cheeks had more color to them than before, but he still wasn't out of the woods yet, both figuratively and literally.

"H-hey..." Jake gave a nervous laugh, "You're awake!"

Confused brown eyes gazed up at him, the owner not quite following what was going on. Giving a forced smile, Jake continued, "You're going to be fine. Just stay awake. We'll find a way out of these woods. You'll see. You're going to be fine."

Blinking slowly, the chocolate orbs glazed over again as if the boy gave up trying to comprehend the Summer Spirit. Instead, the small child (a teen really, but too small to be considered that) leaned into Jake's warm embrace, sighing shakily, a light cough escaping.

"Hey now." Jake said, shaking the boy a bit, "Don't fall asleep! You can't fall asleep here. You'll die!"

"You said... we'd be okay..." the teen said, complete trust tinting his words.

"We will, but you have to stay awake!" Jake clutched the thawing body closer, nearly pulling the other into his lap. The bears growled menacingly, pacing back and forth in front of the flames. Sooner or later, they'd find a weakness in his barrier. It was only a matter of time.

"M'kay..." the boy mumbled quietly, sleep slurring his words.

"Stay awake!" Jake shook the boy roughly.

Brown eyes opened half-way, gaze not focusing anywhere in particular. Wine-red eyes searched the other's face, looking for signs that the boy understood.

"Stay with me...?" the boy finally mumbled, his words faltering slightly. Swallowing thickly, Jake nodded, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. The boy had been here too long. There was no way he could save him through heat alone. The kid needed medical attention, something Jake couldn't provide.

"Yeah. I'll stay with you. I'll stay until the rescue party comes and until you're back home with your family, okay?" Jake answered, knowing that his words were all lies. There was no way the kid would survive.

Just the same, Jake was running out of time as the cold started to affect him. While he could stand colder temperatures for a period of time, these sub-zero temps were slowly draining him.

He didn't know how much longer he could survive.

"Heh... wings..." the boy whispered so lowly that Jake had to crane his ears to hear.

"Wings?" he asked, confused. Pale, cold fingers traced the inside of his wrist where abstract black marks decorated the skin. Looking down at them, Jake cocked an eyebrow. He'd always thought that the black marks looked like flames but...

He guessed at that angle, they did kind of look like wings...

"Yeah... yeah, I guess they do look like wings..." he gave a half-hearted laugh, on the boy echoed. Just then, Jake heard the sound of horses whinnying and the far off cry of a driver. "People? ... People! A rescue party!"

A smile plastered onto his face, he looked down only to find chocolate eyes falling close and the boy's body falling limp. With a start, he gasped and roughly shook the limp body. "No, no no ! Wake up, wake up! You can't go to sleep now! Help has come!"

In the wake of his panic, his barrier of flames wavered. In an instant, the bears were upon them, roaring and slashing at Jake as they tried to get to his small charge.

"No! Stay back! Get away!" Jake yelled, but his words went unheeded as the bears twisted into smoke once again and wafted over the boy's body. "NO!"

A wave of heat hit them like a moving wall. The sheer power forced them backwards, forcing them to re-form.

"Stay! AWAY!" Jake yelled, another wave of heat bursting forth.  
Growls growing louder, the bears lined up for a final assault, when the cloud coverage finally broke.

Light poured into the clearing, causing the bears to pause and every tiny head to look skyward at the giant ball of light and comfort.

The moon had appeared.

"?" Jake stared at the giant orb of white comfort, almost hypnotized by its sudden appearance. Then movement in the corner of his eye caused his guard to flare up-  
only to sputter out.

The dark bears blew out of existence, one by one until a lone figure remained. The smallest bear looked at Jake with blank eyes before turning and disappearing as well, the smoke that made up its body thinning and vanishing in the moon's light.

"You saved him?" Jake looked back up at the moon, knowing that it was the Man in the Moon that had stepped in on the boy's behalf, the same being that had made Jake, even if he had awoken in the daylight.

But why such a being would take care of one child above the others mystified him. Why would the Man in the moon chose now to appear?

His thoughts were cut short when the frantic whinnying of the horses grew closer and he knew time was running out.

"Hey, kid! Wake up!" he shook the teen, whose body was now warming under his touch where as before, it had remained cold.

"Mmm..." the boy moaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Kid. Help is here, but you need to yell for them to find you." Jake ordered.

"Why... why can't you?" the child questioned, mind not quite catching up to the fact that *help* was mere yards away. But it wouldn't find him if he *didn't yell*!

"Because, they won't hear me!" Jake growled, the pressure and panic weighing on his last nerve. "Now, if you don't want to freeze to death out here, ****ing yell for help!"

Brown eyes widened in shock at his harsh words, but Jake didn't have time to concentrate on that. His time was running out. He could feel his power draining, his form becoming more transparent as the cold leeched away his strength.

He would barely last two minutes in this ice storm.

"You... you're a-!" the kid cut himself off at Jake's impatient look. Taking a deep breath, brown eyes closed as the boy threw back his head had screamed, "HELP!"

His cry echoed through the snow-laden forest, drawing the humans' attention to their little clearing. When the first light of a lantern shown through the flurries and blizzard, Jake let out a sigh of relief just as his feet and hands became see-through.

"W-wait..." the kid's hand snapped out, locking around Jake's wrist even as it disappeared beneath his touch. "Y-you said you'd stay! You said... you said you wouldn't leave!"

"I know..." Jake said, his voice suddenly tender, "I said only until the rescuers come. I can't stay any longer. If I do... I'll cease to exist."

"You mean... you'll die?!" chocolate eyes widened in horror.

"In a way." Jake answered vaguely. He wouldn't really 'die' per say, just fade out of existence until he had worked up enough power to resolidify himself. But that wasn't something he wanted to wait on simply because it could take years until he finally woke up again.

He didn't want to fade if it meant he was left wondering about this kid.

"I have to go." he said, pulling away from the boy.

"Please... don't go." tears welled up in those soul-ful eyes, but he turned his gaze away, unwilling to face such sadness on his behalf.

"I won't be gone forever. I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?" he promised recklessly, smiling at the boy as he stood. His knees and his arms up to his elbows had vanished at this point, making him seem ghost-like in appearance.

"You promise!" the boy demanded as he shivered against the cold. Dark figures crowded at the edge of the clearing, lanterns swinging as the human searchers called out to the boy. The child sent back an answering call as Jake looked on.

When coffee colored eyes turned back to him, he gave a small, true smile. "Promise."

Then, using the last of his powers, he lit his entire body on fire. Warmth surged through him as the cold air immediately pushed him high into the sky, fighting the blazing hot air around him with a viciousness that almost surprised him.

Calling the wind to him, Jake gave one more glance downwards to where the boy was being lifted into the arms of a particularly worried human adult and carried off to a waiting horse and carriage.

The last thing he saw as he flew off were a pair of brown eyes gazing after him sadly. Then he blacked out.

o0O0o

Months passed before he was finally strong enough to awaken and solidify his astral form once again. Meaning that while he had left the Northern Americas at the beginning of summer, winter had set in fully and completely during his little restorative break. Looking over the landscape, he decided that his one day of storm fighting had done some good as blizzards were less often and the Wind less violent than it had been since he'd first been made.

Soaring over white fields and barren hills, he finally found the place where he'd left the boy so many months ago. Hovering over the tree tops of the clearing, he scanned outwards, looking for any settlements close by where the boy could have been taken.

Surely he was still alive, right? The Moon would be that cold, right? Not to a child…

Picking out a trail just large enough for a horse and wagon, he took off, darting over acres of woodlands until he spied a small village full of innocent adults and children. People that shouldn't have to deal with the bite of winter for six months out of the year. That was why he was here.

To break winter's hold.

He knew it wouldn't be today, of course, as his power still wavered in such a cold area as this. He doubted he'd even be able to find the boy before he was forced to warmer climates. The West Indies were rather hot all year round. Maybe he would go there?

Touching down to the shore of a near-by lake, he looked over the clearing with a dis-approving look. Where there was ice, there should have been calm waters so clear you could see the sandy floor. Where there was frost, there should have been green grass, bright and lively. How could someone find something like _this_ pretty?

The snow beneath his feet melted into a small muddy puddle as he stared fixatedly at the frozen expanse, as if to will it to melt under his glare alone. By the slight divots and growing cracks in the ice, he might actually be doing so, if only in a very small section. Maybe he could melt the whole thing?

Then the chatter of siblings through the woods reached his ears and he jumped at the sudden proximity of the children.

"Wait up, Jack!" a young girl called out desperately.

"Come slowpoke! Last one to the lake's a rotten egg!" a boy laughed loudly, startling Jake into motion. Rearing back, he launched himself into the sky, not even a glance in their direction.

It wasn't that he was afraid that the children would see him. In fact, he wouldn't really care other than the fact that only adults had seen him, just as it was meant to be. Well, adults… and that one teen…

No, he took to the skies because he knew that winter would get savage again soon and he needed to save his strength. Not just for bringing summer six months from now, but also for the occasional visit to this little town in search of the boy.

The only child to see him.

So he left without once looking back.

o0O0o

Phantomworks; yeah! Human!Jack!

**Alice;…. I thought you didn't like Human!Jack?**

Phantomworks; I don't, but sometimes he's necessary. He's just so… dull. Lively, but kind of plain to look at. That and he doesn't have superpowers.

_Jack: is that all I am to you? Funny, cute and have superpowers?_

Phantomworks: isn't that what every girl wants in a guy?

_Jack:…True. All right, whatever floats your boat._

Phantomworks; thanks. Anyway, please review!


	3. Best Prank

Phantomworks: Hey, sorry it's been a while…

**Alice: she got sick.**

Phantomworks; yep! But I'm… not all here yet.

**Alice; can't even say you're better?**

Phantomworks: nope. I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Best Prank

"Okay. Next question." Jake called. As it was spring in the North Hemisphere and Fall in the South Hemisphere, the two elemental spirits were lounging in the Globe Room, bored out of their minds. This had led to a little session of twenty questions which then led to who had better stories to tell.

A prime example.

"Best prank ever played." Jack smirked as he hung upside down from a low rafter. Jake floated right under him, hovering about waist high in the air. Putting a finger to his chin, the redhead furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Hmm, pranks… Definitely did some, but probably nothin' like _yours_." Crimson eyes flicked to mischievous blue before looking away thoughtfully. "I wanna say puttin' dye in Eve's shampoo bottle… but she jest changed her character th' next day t'match."

"Doesn't count." Jack said proudly, frosting some designs onto the support beam near his hand.

"Hmm… stole some o' Cupid's arrows once. He flipped out fer weeks 'til I gave 'em back." Jake finally said.

"Why'd you take them in the first place?" Jack questioned, a faint trace of Wind brushing against his inverted bangs.

"He made me mad." The fire spirit shrugged. "I have a bad temper."

"And so you gave them back?"

"Wouldn't be a prank if'n I hadn't." Jake let a cheesy grin play across his lips. "Yer turn. Best prank ever."

"Oh-ho~!" Jack flipped upwards, so that he could tell his tale right-side up. Letting his feet dangle, he placed his staff across his lap, one hand clutching it tightly as he leaned forward. "My best prank ever was-!"

"Wait, was it on Bunny?" Jake interrupted with a raised hand. He floated higher and leaned against the metal plating that coated the joint between the wooden column and rafter.

Jack frowned. "No, it was not on Bunny. Just let me finish!"

"Okay, okay!" the redhead said, holding up his hands in surrender. With a final look to make sure the fire elemental would hold his tongue, Jack nodded and continued.

"As I was saying, my best prank ever was _not_ on Bunny!" a pointed look. "It was actually on Tooth."

"Tooth? As in th' Tooth Fairy?" Jake gave him a wide-eyed look. "What didja do t'her 'nd _why_?!"

"Well, Bunny was going on and on about how I only prank him and none of the other Guardians. So I switched it up a bit. I couldn't prank North at the time, because Christmas was right around the corner and Sandy is… well, Sandy. He'd figure it out. So I went with a slightly less observant target."

"How's th' Tooth Fairy not observant?"

"Have you ever seen her stare at my teeth?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, touché."

"As I was saying. I snuck into Tooth's Palace, and by sneak, I mean walked in the front door. Honestly, Guardians _never_ lock their front doors! Pitch could come in at anytime and just start a fight for no reason and-!"

"Jack, the prank."

"Oh, right…" Clearing his throat to regain his bearings, "So I snuck into her palace and found the Coffee Room."

"Coffee Room?"

"Yeah, you don't think Tooth is wide-awake twenty-four/seven just because she's a guardian, do you?" the winter spirit paused, "Well, she _could_ be, but coffee definitely helps."

"Oh…" Jake gave him a concerned look, "So you hyped their coffee wit' caffeine?"

"Nope. I switched it all out with decaf." Jack smiled.

"What?!" Startled, Jake nearly fell out of the air. "Decaf?! What happened t' her?"

"She was totally _wiped_. Her and her mini fairies, 'cause they drank lots of coffee too. By the end of the week though, they had adjusted." the albino said, still smiling.

"So yer prank only lasted a week?" the red head pointed out. "I think I won dat battle den."

"Hey! I never said I was finished!" Jack protested, scrambling to his feet in an effort to be taller than the fire spirit. It worked… for all of about two seconds.

"Yer not?" Jake asked, floating upwards until they were even. "What else could dere be?"

"After she and her fairies got used to the decaf…" Jack's grin became maniacal. "I switched it to espresso."

Absolute shock flooded the fire sprit's features.

"Tooth and her fairies couldn't sit still for _weeks_! They worked so fast that they got to the point where they outpaced the lost tooth rate! So they decided to pay North a visit at a Guardians' meeting." The pure joy in the winter spirit's smile greatly contrasted the horror of which he was regaling. "Two words: Pure chaos!"

"I'd imagine!" Jake managed to get out past his shock.

"So… I claim winning of best prank!" Jack declared proudly.

"Switchin' Tooth's coffee t'decaf, then espresso." Jake shook his head in amused disbelief. "You are th'Prank King."

"Wait a minute." A voice cut in from below. "Tha' was _you_?!"

Both teens looked down at a fuming Bunnymund, ears flicked back against his skull in rage.

"Oops…" Jack whispered, though his face showed nothing of regret or apologies.

"_Frostbite~!_ Ya betta get your behind down 'ere _right now_ or I'll give ya a good knockin' when I get my paw on ya!" Bunnymund threatened darkly.

"Whoa! Don't'cha think yer takin' it a little too far there?" Jake asked, silently motioning Jack to the window that was carelessly left open on the other side of the room.

"Too far? _Too far?!_" the Pooka's eyes looked like they'd pop right out of his head. "_Three weeks!_ Fer three weeks, we could't get th' sheila t'stop flitterin' about let alone sit 'er down! I'll go as faw as I want fer that!"

"Three _weeks_?" Jake gave Jack an incredulous look.

The winter spirit shrugged. "Give or take."

"Wow…"

"GET DOWN 'ERE YA PEA-BRAINS!"

"On three?" the fire spirit offered.

"One..." The albino said.

"Two…"

"Three!" they both shouted as they dove from the rafters and jumped onto the Wind, letting it carry them away from a raging Pooka and into the chilly North Pole air. All the while, they laughed at the steaming look on the rabbit's face.

o0O0o

Phantomworks; honestly, how come no one thinks of that as a prank? Come on! It'd be funny!

**Alice; you challenging someone to write it?**

Phantomworks;… maybe. Anyway, please review!

_**Choose 1: for Jack's most awkward conversation.**_

_**Choose 2: for Jake to throw himself into a fire.**_

_**Choose 3: to find out just what is going on in this fic's new, self-drawn cover page.**_


	4. Healing Fire

Phantomworks; Because most people chose choice 2, here's Jake throwing himself into a fire.

**Alice; and the sequel to Frosted Flakes.**

Phantomworks: yes, that too. I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Healing Fire

"COOOOLLLLDDD!" Jake shrieked as he ran into North's workshop. He had entertained a sugar-rushed Jack for hours, switching off with Bunnymund when it had gotten too cold for either of them. Just when he thought that they'd fallen into a rhythm, Jack had dropped out of the sky, falling like a rock.

Apparently, his sugar-high had crashed. He was out-cold (no pun intended).

In the middle of the Arctic.

With a blizzard brewing.

Now Jake knew that as a winter spirit, Jack would be completely fine in weather conditions like that. He wasn't worried about the frost child surviving. It was being able to find him after the storm blew over that concerned the summer spirit. So, unable to bear leaving Jack alone, the redhead took it upon himself to drag the ice spirit across the tundra back to North's workshop.

Dragging because Wind and Drafts were acting up in such stormy conditions, plus the fact that he and Jack couldn't touch for more than fifteen minutes at a time.

Three hours later found them outside of North's giant front doors where Jake promptly left the albino on the porch and raced inside.

This is where we find him now.

"N-N-North!" he called, rubbing his hands ruthlessly down his arms, trying uselessly to warm them. The flames that normally danced around his shoulders had simmered down to blue flames, nearly embers.

This wasn't good. He was too cold. If he stayed like this too long-!

"Aye! Jake!" the Russian greeted. "You have returned! It took long. Jack is sugared out, yes?"

"Y-y-yeah! He-he-he's b-b-by th-th-the f-front d-d-d-d-oor!" Jake stuttered out, his teeth chattering. The tips of his fingers and toes were turning blue.

North gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright, Jake?"

"I w-w-w-w-ill b-b-be! N-n-n-need a r-r-r-oom an-d-d-d f-f-f-irep-place!" Jake managed to spit out. His lips were losing their color. He needed warmth _fast_. "O-O-One n-n-no one u-u-u-sesss!"

"Second floor, third door on left." North instructed, a bit baffled.

"THANK YOU!" Jake shouted as he shot up the stairs. The simple act of running got the blood pumping in his veins, working to fight off the cold if only a little bit. Finding the room, he flung the door open, not bothering to close it after himself as he filled the fireplace with wood. Snapping his fingers at the base of the wood, he tried to spark a small flame in the gathered tender.

"Come on. Come on!" he grunted, snapping his finger as if his life depended on it. At the moment, it kind of did. Finally, a spark set and licked up the kindle, snapping at the small twigs nearby. "Yes!"

Letting the flame grow, he took a moment to shed his clothes. While they were flame retardant, they weren't fire proof. Any clothing, no matter the title, would catch fire eventually. All it needed was time. And he didn't want to have to go around naked in North's workshop, looking for replacements.

It was bad enough that he burned through his flip-flops every other week or so.

Finally, a miniature bonfire was roaring in the fireplace. Heaving a thick, round-cut log into the center of the fiery mass, Jake ducked under the fire hood and sat down in the middle of the flames. Heat blossomed around him and the redhead sighed in relief.

Just like Jack healed in the snow, Jake healed in the flames. As soon as he was surrounded by his element, the cold started to seep out. Slowly, the black that had bite and snapped at his fingers, then crawled to his hands was slowly receding. Skin became pale, and then a healthy tan bloomed as his powers were restored.

The fire around his shoulders grew from embers to blue flames. Then up the spectrum from red to orange and yellow until they glowed bright white, the hottest flame possible. All fueled by the heat of the man-made fire.

Finally, his fingers and toes were completely restored, his lips their normal color as well. The redhead didn't know how long it had been, but it was long enough that the stump he was sitting on had caught on as well. Jake should probably get out, but the heat was so inviting after the hours long trek.

Ten more minutes wouldn't hurt, right?

"Jake!" a voice called his name. Looking up from the fire, he turned just in time to see Jack fly through the open door. "Jake! I just woke up and heard what you did for me an-OHMYGOSHYOU'RENAKED!"

With a scream, the albino disappeared in a blur. Blinking, Jake rubbed his eyes, wondering if he'd just dreamed up the little incident. Minutes passed before North wandered over and popped his head in. The Russian blinked before his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are..?"

"Cloth catches fire." Jacob said simply.

Realization dawned on the grown man. "Ah. I see. Very well."

"I'll be down in a sec. Mind findin' Jack fer me? He ran off 'soon as he ran in." Jake explained, wiping off some streaks of ash like they were drops of water.

"But of course!" the jolly man laugh heartily, laughter echoing down the halls as he searched for the traumatized ice spirit.

Sighing, Jake dragged himself from his fiery sanctuary and quietly patted out the flickers and sparks that clung to him. Glancing back at the fire, he made a split decision and leaned his face into it. Breathing in deeply, he sucked in the heat and light until the flames dwindled to embers before going out completely.

"There." He nodded with a grin, coughing out a small cloud of black smoke. Locating his clothes, he dressed in a hurry, yanking on his vest and trunks (yay commando!) before slipping into his half-melted flip-flops to keep from making any more scorch marks on the wooden floors.

"I'll need new ones soon…" he commented to himself, looking over his orange flip-flops before shrugging and walking out the entrance. He found Jack sitting right outside door, sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest and his face in his arms, staff leaning against the wall and tangled between his legs and arms.

"Hey." He greeted with a grin. The teen jerked, as if just noticing Jake there. Wide blue eyes shot up to connect with confused crimson and Jack was apologizing before the redhead knew what the other was talking about.

"So so sorry! I didn't mean to run in on you! I should've knocked! I should've known you would have to do something like- I never should have eaten that cereal! The others say sugar does weird things to me, but I thought they were kidding! I never thought-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, Frosty!" Jake held up his hands in a halting motion. "You didn't know, or couldn't 'member! It's okay. Tooth told me. I volunteered t'watch ya. Keep ya from makin' a mess. Y'have nothin' to 'pologize for."

"B-But I walked in on you when you were…" here Jack's face flushed a light lavender, his version of a blush. "when you were… naked."

"What, never seen a naked guy before?" Jake laughed it off, sitting down next to the winter spirit. The boy's blush darkened a bit in embarrassment. "We all have the same parts."

"I-I know that!" Jack defended, grip tightening on the conduit of his power. "But I hadn't expected… couldn't have known that-!"

"Right. Y'couldn't have known." Jake said. "Jack. Clothes burn. It's a fact o' life. If I want t'get warm, I gotta take 'em off and get in a fire. Simple as that."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense." Jack looked thoughtful before standing up. "Just warn me next time you have to do that, okay?"

"Why?" Jake flashed him a lecherous grin, "See somethin' y'like?"

The dark violet blush was _totally_ worth the snowball to the face.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: there you go.

**Alice: I liked that last part.**

Phantomworks: you would.

**Alice: :P**

Phantomworks: please review!

_**Choose 1: for Jack's most awkward conversation.**_

_**Choose 2: For and inside joke that only Jack doesn't seem to get.**_

_**Choose 3: to find out just what is going on in this fic's new, self-drawn cover page.**_


	5. Outside Joke

Phantomworks: you chose: CHOICE 2! The Joke that only Jack seems to be outside of.

**Alice: nice choice.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Outside Joke

Jake stared at his fingers in intense concentration. Bringing his forefinger to his thumb, he applied just the right amount of pressure to… _Snap!_

"Okay, now put th'two together and…!" he grumbled to himself in concentration. Snapping his fingers, he slid his thumb in, making it so that his forefinger pointed outwards. Getting the motion he wanted, he practiced a few more times.

_Snap… point…_

_Snap… point…_

_Snap, point!_

"Got it!" he exclaimed, repeating the action several times, getting it down pat. "Now I'm ready!"

o0O0o

"Hey Bunny!"

The huge Pooka jerked back onto his haunches, ears twitching as he pin-pointed the source of the voice. He recognized the Summer Spirit from his multiple visits (i.e. pranks). Wherever the fire spirit was, Jack was sure to follow.

Except this time, he seemed to be alone.

"What d'ya want, mate?" Bunnymund asked grouchily. He had eggletts to take care of and Easter to get ready for. He didn't have time to waste on one of the most annoying spirits ever, second only to Jack.

"I have a very special ting fer ya!" Jake said, slowing to a walk as he neared the giant rabbit.

"What is it?" the Pooka asked, suspicious.

"I have a way t'help ya forgot that yer gay!" Jake exclaimed proudly, a broad smile on his face.

Bunnymund stared at him, like it was some kind of joke. When the redhead simply stood there, grinning like an idiot, he was forced to say, "Jake. Oi'm not gay."

_Snap, point!_ "You're welcome!" Jake's smile grew bigger before he took off, cackling.

Stupefied, Bunnymund just stared after him before shaking his head. Sometimes, he wondered about the newer spirits. It always seemed that they lost their sanity faster than usual.

o0O0o

"Yo, Tooth!" Jake called as he popped in on the unsuspecting fairy.

"2403 Columbus St. America, the north one!" she shot off to a set of mini-fairies before turning to Jake.

"Hello, Jacob! What can I do for you today?" she inquired good-naturedly.

"I have a way t'make ya forget that you're gay." He said abruptly, a wide smile splitting his lips. This drew her up short.

Giving him a concerned look, she put her hand to her mouth, whispering, "Um, Jake, you do realize I'm not gay, right?"

_Snap, point_! "You're welcome!"

Then he was off, leaving a bewildered fairy in his wake.

"You're welcome? Why would he- OH!" she gasped before giggling under her breath. "I get it. That was a good one."

But then it faded from her mind as she continued to list off the teeth that had been lost that day and those hiding underneath pillows.

o0O0o

"Sandy! How'ya been?" Jake asked, hovering next to the golden cloud that the man operated from. The little man gave a thumbs up and a sleepy smile as he continued to spin out his webs of dreams.

"You know what? I know exactly what you need!" Jake said suddenly.

"?" Sandy formed above his head.

"Y'need t'forget that you're gay!" Jake laughed.

"….. X!" Sandy frowned and shook a finger at Jake.

_Snap, point!_ "You're welcome!"

"?" Sandy created, but the redhead had already taken off, soaring off to his next destination. Soon, realization dawned on the golden man. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head, smiling a bit as he continued with his work.

Sometimes, the new spirits were just the funniest things ever!

o0O0o

"Sup, Cupid?!"

"Oh no, not again!" a blonde haired, blue-eyed, teen groaned. He was lithe and of medium height, not too tan and not too pale. In other words, he was the perfect teenage boy, every girl's (and many boy's) wet dream. He should be too.

He _is_ Cupid after all.

Turning to the over-exuberant redhead, he let a scowl mar his perfect features. "What do _you_ want? Wasn't stealing my arrows once enough for you?"

"I've come fer a different reason." Jake announced, puffing out his chest.

…

"And it is…?" Peter C. Herub raised an eyebrow. He needed to get this over with. He had people to shoot full of arrows and love to spread. The fire spirit tended to waste more time than he could afford.

Except for that one time where he'd owed Cupid. That had actually worked out.

"It is a way t'help ya forget that you're gay!" Jake beamed.

"…. I'm not gay, you retard." Peter's scowl deepened.

_Snap, point!_ "You're welcome!"

Then he was gone.

Glaring at the unneeded waste of time, Peter huffed, "Immature brat."

Then he flew off to bring love to the people of the earth and wet dreams to the already hormonally confused teenagers.

Did he mention he loved his job?

o0O0o

"Helloooo, North!" Jake sung as he burst into the workshop.

"Ah! Jake! Is good to see you in cold weather, yes?" The Russian replied with equal fervor, looking up from his Christmas list. Christmas had just finished as well as the 'break' that usually followed so it was back to work like normal now. But time could always be made for the other spirits, Guardians or not.

"Good t'see ya too!" Jake grinned brightly before falling serious. "North, I know how t'fix yer problem."

"Problem?" North gave him a confused look. "I has no problem. What is this problem of which you speak?"

"I can make ya forget that you're gay."

…

"I am not gay." North said bluntly, eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment.

_Snap, point!_ "You're welcome!"

Laughing madly, Jake ran out of the sub-workshop door as a pair of elves watched him go. Looking at their own fingers, the small men then tried to copy his actions…

And took the next three hours to figure out just how he did it.

Just as soon as he had run out, Jake popped his head back in, baffling the Russian even more. With wide crimson eyes, he asked, "Y'know where Jack is?"

"'E should be in room. Second Floor. Follow the ice." North instructed.

"Thanks!" Then the redhead raced off again.

Glancing over at the nearest Yeti, North gave him a funny look, "I do not understand kids and their new jokes. What happened to 'knock-knock'?"

Phil just shrugged and motioned for the Russian to get back to work.

o0O0o

"Jack~! Jack?" Jake called, wandering through the second floor hallways. He had started to follow the ice tracks that had forged a path on the ground, but his own heat had quickly melted them so now he was utterly lost.

Yes, Santa's workshop was so big, you could get _lost_ in it.

"Jake!" a voice startled him from behind.

"Ah!" jumping into the air, Jake did a front flip, turning around at the same time. "Oh! Jack! I've been looking fer ya!"

"So I've heard." The winter spirit leaned against his staff, showing off a mischievous smirk. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes! I've come t'a great conclusion!" Jake said, a devious grin forming on his lips. "I've figured out how t'help ya forget that yer gay!"

"Really?" Jack's eyes widened in interest. "How?"

_Snap, point!_ "You're wel-!"

…

"Er, what?" the fire spirit stumbled, his smile falling from his lips.

"You said you know how to make me forget I'm gay. I wanna know how." Jack said bluntly, his eyes trained on the redhead.

"…That's not what yer supposed t'say." Jake said. "Yer supposed t'say 'I'm not gay'."

"… But I am." Jack's eyebrows knit together in bewilderment. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Because that's how th'joke goes! It's a joke!" the Spirit of Summer threw up his hands.

"A Joke?" blue eyes shown with even more questions. "But I saw you talking to Bunny, and Tooth, and Sandy, Peter and North! You helped all of them. How does that make this a joke?"

"Because they aren't gay!"

"Because you helped them forget!"

"They weren't t'begin wit'!"

"…" Jack stared at him long and hard. "I don't understand."

"It was a joke I heard from th'teens down at th'beach. It starts wit' th'fact that th'people yer talkin' to _aren't_ gay." Jake tried to explain.

"… But I am." Jack deadpanned.

"An' I didn't know dat!" Jake let out a frustrated sigh. Pausing, he looked over at Jack. "Wait, yer gay? Since when?"

"Um…" Jack fidgeted under the redhead's gaze. "You know what? I think Burgess could use a couple more inches of snow!"

"It had three feet of it."

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH SHOW!" The albino shouted before he shot out of the nearest window. Behind him, he left a somewhat confused fire spirit to stare out the open window.

But confusion faded away into deviousness as the redhead slowly devised a plan to make the winter spirit his.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: and there you have it.

**Alice: he wasn't really on the outside.**

Phantomworks: no, but he was the only one it didn't apply to. That's enough for me.

**Alice; ah, whatevs.**

Phantomworks: so tired… Please review!

_**Choose 1: for Jack's most awkward conversation.**_

_**Choose 2: For a sequel to Once Upon a December (chp 2)**_

_**Choose 3: to find out just what is going on in this fic's new, self-drawn cover page.**_


	6. Awkward Conversation

Phantomworks: sorry it's taken me so long!

**Alice; she got caught up in scholarships.**

Phantomworks: I also have the chapters for my other two RotG fics, but my beta isn't responding…

**Alice; she don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Awkwrd conversation

The sound of maniacal laughter echoed over a frozen landscape as two teens shot through the air, carried by the Wind.

"Did you see the look on Bunny's face!?" the albino chattered, a big grin making his eyes close with glee. "PRICELESS!"

"Totally!" the redhead barked a laugh as they banked left and spiraled around the camouflaged workshop. When they decided that they were a fair distance away from the enraged rabbit, they let the wind whirl to a stop, hovering in the air.

Shivering in the cold air, Jake rubbed his arms to gain some warmth. Teeth chattering, he asked, "Hey, c'n we go somewhere warmer? It has t'be 30 below here!"

"But I like it like that." Jack said, twirling his staff absently. Receiving a glare from the summer spirit, he sighed, "Fine. We can hide out by North's chimney."

"A chimney don't always mean warmth." The fire spirit scowled, but followed the winter spirit anyway as he shot through the air.

"Hah! It does if it belongs to a cookie-crazy Russian!" Jack called back as he did a splendid flip before landing gracefully on his feet. Beside him was a large chimney with white smoke curling out of its top. He tapped it with his staff, the magically frost that formed instantly melting. "See?"

"Touché." Jake raised an eyebrow before dropping down into the chimney like a diver would a swimming pool. Letting out a hum of pleasure, he turned back and popped his head out of the chimney top.

Only to have Jack fall over laughing.

"What? What'd I miss?" Jake stared on in confusion. It didn't take much to lighten the albino's spirit, to earn a breath-taking smile, but he hadn't even _done_ anything! Had he?

"Y-Your face!" Jack shouted through his bubbling giggles. Rudely, he pointed at the redhead's face, and managed to gasp out. "B-black, s-soot!"

"Black soot?" wiping a hand down his cheek, Jake pulled it back, only to find it covered in black ash. "Seriously!? Don't North clean dese things?!"

This brought about another round of insane laughs. "L-looks like- it's y-your j-job! Hahahahah!"

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. I live fer cleanin' chimneys." The laughter roared to higher volumes. By now, Jack was on his back, clutching his stomach as his sides stung and his face darkened in exertion.

Jake suddenly wished he had a camera.

Wiping his hands on his pants, the fire spirit set about cleaning the rest of his face and most of his arms. By the time he was done, Jack had recovered, stood up and was now giving him a calculative look. Raising a red, soot dusted eyebrow, Jake asked, "What?"

Cracking a smile, Jack chirped, "That could be a new look for you."

"Yeah, 'cause black is th'new red." Jake rolled his eyes.

"My point exactly!" Jack's grin widened. Swinging his staff up onto his shoulders, he looked thoughtful as he jumped to another subject. "So we've done best prank, best vacation spot, best game, favorite kind of food and some others that I didn't really pay attention too."

"Paid 'tention enough t'answer." Jake grumbled.

Jack completely ignored him. "Hey! I got one! Favorite-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jake held up a hand. "Ya asked th'last one. It's my turn!"

"Party Pooper." Jack mumbled.

"Frosty, buddy, I _bring_ th'party." Jake flashed a cocky grin before continuing. "Okay, Weirdest conversation ya ever had. What was it 'bout an' who was it wit'?"

"Oh… _oh_." Jack made a face. "Definitely the talk with North."

"The… _what?_" Jake's face was a picture of horror.

"You know. The talk?" Jack blinked innocently. "'When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…'? That one. Except North messed it up horribly."

"What'd he do?" Jake asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Are you asking for the talk, Summers?" Jack shot him a challenging look as he crossed his arms around his staff.

"Not exactly…" Jake shrunk down into the chimney, as if to hide from the travesty that was sure to follow.

"Well, lucky for you, I know everything there is to know about the talk: North's style." Jack grinned brightly. Then he began. "You see, when a Mommy Yeti and a Daddy Yeti love each other _very~_ much…"

o0O0o

"And that's where babies come from!" Jack proudly exclaimed, finishing his 'talk'. His audience of one looked particularly green in the face and held his stomach tenderly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Jake groaned, covering his mouth with his hand.

"And it's all true!" Jack flopped down onto the roof top.

"WHAT?!" balancing on his elbows, Jake peered over the side. "Ya can't be serious!"

"Completely serious." Jack said, not a hint of a lie in his voice or his eyes.

"But-but th'thing wit' th'necklaces?!"

"Yep."

"A-an' th'swords!?"

"Uh-huh."

"An' th'mountain goat?!" Jake's voice rose to panicked volumes.

"All true." Jack said, straight-faced before smile at the fire spirit's expression. It was like he was trying to erase everything he'd just heard and every mental image that had been conjured by his words. Sometimes the redhead was too cute.

"I'm askin' Cupid 'bout this!" Jake muttered to himself. No way could there be a 'mating ritual' as dangerous as what Jack just described. The species definitely would have died out by now.

"Go ahead. I'm sure he'll agree with me." Jack shrugged, laying back into the roof-top snow. "So, you've heard my most awkward conversation. What's yours?"

"Mine isn't quite like yers, but it's still one o'th'strangest ones I've ever had." Jake looked up at the sky as he remembered. "It was a couple summers ago, afore I met you an' th'Guardians, actually. I was doin' what I always do, messin' 'round on th'beach an' lettin' freedom reign at th'West Coast an' in th'Equator. It was a normal day, nothin' special, when Pitch dropped in fer a visit."

"You knew Pitch then?" Jack asked, guarded. He hadn't known about any connection between Jake and Pitch. If anything, this could be some bad news.

"Not much. I knew of 'em, an' he dropped by from time t'time, but we tended t'stay out o'each other's way." Jake shrugged, "I mean, what goes together worse dan fire an' dark?"

"Good point." Jack said, slowly relaxing.

"So, anyway, he dropped by an' I thought he would jest pass through. 'Stead he went out o'his way t'track me down."

Jack shifted uneasily.

"When 'e finally found me, he was hell-bent on sellin' me this Drumstick Ice Cream Cone dat he was carryin' around." Jake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he said this. He still couldn't figure out what Pitch had been trying to do and this was _years_ ago! While thinking this, he didn't see Jack's eyes widen.

"Did you buy it from him?" Jack sat up, looking a mixture of eager and uneasy.

"**** no." Jake shouted. Seeing Jack cringe at the cuss word, he quickly amended, "I mean, no way! I didn't know what 'e put in it an' th'way he was actin' was way to 'spicious."

"You didn't-?" Jack barked out a laugh. "I win! I totally win!"

"Hey! I thought my awkward conversation was pretty good!" Jake protested.

"Not that!" the albino replied with a smile. "It was a bet I'd made with Pitch a long time before I met the Guardians."

"Afore th'Guardians?" Jake's eyes widened. It wasn't often that the winter spirit talked about his time before the Guardians. To hear even this was considered special.

"Yeah. Back when we weren't on bad terms. Not exactly 'good' terms, but definitely not bad." Jack wrinkled his nose at the memory before it smoothed out as he explained his bet. "Some days, when he was less evil and vengeful, we would talk and sometimes these talks turned into bets. That day, we were trying to see who was the better playboy."

"Betta' _playboy_?" Jake gave him a doubtful look.

"Hey, I said we talked, I didn't say it was about smart stuff." Jack frowned. "Anyway, I said that I was the better playboy because I was younger and chicks always go for the young ones. He said he was better because he had a British accent."

"Dudes wit' accents always get 'tention." The redhead shrugged. "Gotta give him dat."

"Yeah, whatever." Jack rolled his eyes. "So he said he was better and I countered, saying that no matter how cool of an accent he had, no one would pay attention to him because of his looks."

"How'd he take that?"

"He took it as a challenge. I tried to tell him it wasn't, but he was stubborn. So I went along with it." The albino snickered. "I told him to go to the hottest person he knew and try to sell that Drumstick Cone. If he succeeded, I'd give him the title of biggest playboy. If not, I automatically won."

"Wait, so when he found me and tried to pressure me into buying that cone-!"

"He was trying to win a bet." Jack laughed and fell back into the snow, cackling like mad.

"Man, I'm so~ glad I di'n't buy that ice cream." Jake shook his head. Smiling at Jack's laughter, the redhead watched until the frost child grew quiet and started making a snow angel on the roof. Deciding that he'd had a long enough break, he said, "Yer turn, Jack. Next question."

o0O0o

Phantomworks: makes you wonder about North's Talk, doesn't it?

**Alice: yes.**

Phantomworks; too bad. I don't feel like explaining.

**Alice: of course.**

Phantomworks: please review and don't forget to put your choice in your review!

_**Choose 1: for a fic titled 'Lost Frost'**_

_**Choose 2: For a sequel to Once Upon a December (chp 2)**_

_**Choose 3: to find out just what is going on in this fic's new, self-drawn cover page.**_


	7. Lost Frost

Phantomworks; The winner was choice 1!

**Alice: yay!**

Phantomworks; I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic… AND THE DVD!

Lost Frost

_It is said that the Shepherd of Winter is a cruel being. He lives alone in a castle made of ice, miles away from civilization or life of any kind. Where he reigns, there is only snow and cold as far as the eye can see._

_It is said that he is the reason the wind went mad, why it split into four separate entities. That his own insanity caused its spirit to break and shatter. Perhaps this is why he has resided in his tower of ice for so long. For three hundred years, he has locked the doors of his land and his heart._

"Wind!" a boy cried out, laughing happily as he rolled around in a huge snow bank. At his call, the wind wrapped around him, whistling through the trees. It lifted him to his feet, dancing around him as it eagerly awaited him to speak.

"Let's play a game!" the boy suggested, throwing his blue hood back. White hair glistened in the early sunlight as blue eyes danced with mischief. His clothing, a pair of bedraggled pants and a light blue hoodie that seemed centuries before its time, were crusted over with frost, just like the staff that was clasped tightly in his hand.

_What kind of game?_ The wind asked hopefully. The boy was the first to talk to it in many years and it was the first to talk to him. As far as it knew, they were the first and only ones to ever converse as they did.

"What kind, what kind…?" the boy hummed as he twirled his staff in his hand, looking up at the sky in thought. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "I know! We'll play the Flying Game! Up, Wind!"

Excited, the wind wound around its frost child and tossed him into the air. It loved this game the most because it was when the wind and its boy would be closest to each other. That and they were moving constantly. The wind _loved_ to move!

"This is awesome!" the boy laughed as he flipped and spiraled as the wind kept him a loft. "Now drop me!"

At this, the wind shuddered. It didn't like dropping its boy. It didn't want him to get hurt.

"I won't get hurt if you catch me!" he said with a cocky grin, fully confident in his friend. At this, the wind conceded and withdrew its hold on him.

With a delighted scream, the boy was left in a freefall, streamlining to the ground below. The gust rushing past his face was not the friend he knew, but he wasn't worried. Instead, he watched as the ground raced up to meet him and his 'demise'.

Did you know that the longer you stare at the ground while falling, the closer it gets?

Minutes before he hit the ground, the wind slowed him to a hover and drew him back into the sky. All the while, he laughed at the adrenaline rush that filled his veins. This was so much fun!

If only he could show those kids in the villages this! Then they would want to play with him!

"Again, Wind!" he ordered playfully. "And wait longer this time! It's no fun if you jump the gun!"

The wind huffed, but obeyed, starting to have fun as well. Releasing the boy, it let him fall into another dive, this one faster than the last as he pulled his arms close to his body. His laughter was stolen from him by his speed, but that didn't keep the wind from hearing a sound much like the tinkling of icicles.

Seconds before he would have hit the ground, the wind swooped past and flung him back into the air. Immediately, he demanded with a smile, "Again! I want to see how close I can get to the ground!"

And so it did. Keeping his momentum from his last fall, he dove, arms and legs pulled in and his staff flat to his side. In no time, he was going faster than he ever had before. The ground rose up sickeningly, but he wasn't afraid.

The wind would catch him. Right?

But it didn't.

He had gotten close to the ground, just like he wanted, but the wind wasn't able to catch up. It was good with left and right and all the way up, but _down_ was another matter. Desperately, it chased its boy as he rocketed to the ground below.

"Wind?" he called, fear starting to grow in his heart. Where was his friend? Had the wind abandoned him too? "WIND?!"

It tried, it tried! It really, really tried! The wind tried to catch up, fighting the updrafts and cold fronts that forced it back up. It fought its way to the ground, to where it would not be able to simply _go_ anymore.

But it wasn't fast enough.

"_WIND!" _ The boy cried out as he fell out of his dive, trying to slow himself down by any means necessary. Still, the ground was coming up fast, _way_ too fast. Bracing himself, he covered his face and clenched his eyes and jaw shut.

_THUD_…

o0O0o

The wind howled mournfully outside of an open window. It howled and cried, moaning the loss of its frost child.

"Calm down, Wind." A voice said as the child limped over to the window. Right now, they were at his ice palace in the middle of the Antarctic. He had been stuck in his bed for the past few weeks, trying to recover from his fall. The whole time, the wind had cried and cursed and begged and, strangely, laughed.

He knew something was wrong with his friend, he just couldn't figure out what.

"Calm down, my friend." He tried again, sitting on the chair next to the window. "It wasn't that bad of a fall. I only broke a couple bones, no big deal!"

It was a big deal! How could the frost child try to make it feel better at a time like this! It was the wind's fault that he got so hurt!

No, it was the frost child's fault. The wind hadn't wanted to play that game with him, but the child had insisted! If the boy hadn't insisted to play, then-!

Oh, but no, the wind _loved_ to play with its child! It loved to play games and chase and tag and all sorts of things! It loved fun just as its boy loved fun! It would love to have fun right now!

But the boy was hurt! Hurt very badly! And it was all the wind's fault! All because it couldn't catch him before an-!

"Wind. You're not making sense!" the boy exclaimed, trying to follow the wind's reasoning. It was difficult to say the least.

Normally, it was easy. The wind would say what it wanted to say! But today, it seemed broken. Not just today, but the entire time he had been restrained to bed. It was almost like…

"Wind, what's wrong?" he asked, "You keep going in circles! I can't understand you! What is it you want?!"

_Here_. The wind said.

"Wh-what?" the boy blinked, confused.

_Stay here._ The wind elaborated. _Frost child. Stay here. Safe. Forever._

"What? What do you mean stay here?!" jumping to his feet, the boy winced at the pain that shot through his body. Yet he paid it no mind as he reached out for the wind.

Only to have his hand hit a wall of sheer force.

"Wind! What are you doing!?" he demanded, fear rising up in him.

The frost child would stay here. That was perfect! If he stayed in the castle, he would never be hurt again. The wind would always be there, to keep him safe, to guard his life.

The wind would become a Guardian!

But to be a Guardian, the wind would have to be in many places at once. It would need to be all over the world, but also here with its child, its cute, fragile frost child. It could never leave the boy alone again!

Decision made, the wind roiled against itself, spiraling faster and faster until it tore itself apart, splitting into four different entities, one for every direction on the compass rose. One wind, the North wind, would always remain with its frost child as the other took care of its duties.

Now, its frost child would be safe forever.

_It is said that the Shepherd of Winter is a cruel being. He lives alone in a castle made of ice, miles away from civilization or life of any kind. Where he reigns, there is only snow and cold as far as the eye can see._

_It is said that he is the reason the wind went mad, why it split into four separate entities. That his own insanity caused its spirit to break and shatter. Perhaps this is why he has resided in his tower of ice for so long. For three hundred years, he has locked the doors of his land and his heart._

_Not one person has seen him since._

o0O0o

Phantomworks; and there you go.

**Alice: what!? How could you leave it as a cliffhanger?! It's a oneshot!**

Phantomworks; actually, it's a preview to a story that I will write… eventually.

_**Choice 1: crack-fic**_

_**Choice 2: lemon scene with Jack and Jacob**_

_**Choice 3: World domination and endless chocolate rain**_

**Alice: so, what happens if we get another tie?**

Phantomworks: I'm seriously debating on just writing what pops up.

**Alice; so if all **_**three**_** were chosen…**

Phantomworks: I don't like that look.

**Alice: CHOOSE OPTION 4!**

Phantomworks; option 4? There is no option 4!

**Alice; yes there is!**

Phantomworks; what?

**Alice; LETTING **_**ME**_** DECIDE!**

Phantomworks; WHAT!? No! Don't vote for Alice! Please!

**Alice; vote for me!**


	8. Alice's Choice

Phantomworks: so the one that won was-!

**Alice; ME!**

Phantomworks: actually, it was-!

**Alice: every vote for me counts for four votes.**

Phantomworks: wait a minute! It doesn't work that way!

**Alice: Phantomworks doesn't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Alice's Choice

Maniacal laughter rang out over the globe as a dark portal ripped into the fabric of time and space. Dark clouds gathered over head as lightning crackled and thunder roared. Millions of Nightmares poured from the vortex, bearing down on the magically workshop.

Jake saw all this from his place at a computer desk right next to the window. His hand was poised over the mouse, as if having just clicked something. Wide red eyes stared out the window with shock and bewilderment.

Had he just…?

"JACOB!" Jack shouted as he skidded past the open door. "Jacob! We've got a problem!"

"Huh?" Jake grunted, still staring out the window.

"Yes! Pitch has somehow managed to revive all of his Nightmares from our last battle and find an extra _million or two_ just lying around! He's too powerful! And the lights on the globe are going out! And Bunny isn't doing anything about it because it suddenly started raining _chocolate_!" Jack paused at this. "I still don't know how that's possible, or why Bunny has a secret love affair with chocolate, but hey, whatever floats his boat, am I right?"

"Oh no…" Jake said uneasily, his eyes flicking from Jack to the computer screen and back. "Not good…"

"What?" Jack asked, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"I think I… might've had somethin' t'do wit' this…" Jake said slowly.

"What?! How?!" the winter spirit exclaimed, getting in the redhead's face.

"Um…" unable to answer, the fire spirit merely pointed to the computer screen. Brow knitting together, Jack turned his attention there, slowly reading the words on the screen. Man, he really needed to get some reading practice. Who knew it could decide the fate of the world if you read too slowly?!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD, JAKE?! HOW COULD YOU!?" the albino finally shouted once he had read the section of words.

"HOW COULD I NOT?! I DI'N'T KNOW IT WOULD ACTUALLY _HAPPEN_!" Jake fired back, going to stand. "All I did was pick 'world domination an' endless chocolate rain' 'cause I thought it was _funny_! I di'n't know that meant dat _Pitch_ would dominate th'world! Or that it could e'en _rain_ chocolate!"

"Well don't just stand there! FIX IT!" Jack ordered, waving his arms frantically.

"Okay, okay! Jest gimme a sec'!" The redhead exclaimed, pushing the winter spirit aside and reclaiming his chair. With a few clicks, he was set typing on the keyboard, furiously trying to fix his mistake. Jabbing at the 'Enter' key, he proclaimed, "THERE!"

"Did it work?" Jack asked, running over to the window.

Joining him, the redhead and albino stared out the window as the Nightmares seemed to run in rewind –being sucked back into their portal, a screaming Pitch being dragged after them. Just as he disappeared into the vortex, it closed and the clouds cleared, leaving a chocolately wonderland that used to be called the North Pole.

A ways from the workshop, the two could see a wiry figure rolling around and diving into the chocolate puddles, scooping up mouthfuls happily.

"Bunny really needs t'watch that chocolate addiction o'his." Jake muttered.

"IT WORKED!" Jack cheered, waving his staff around in victory.

"It did… don't I get a reward?" Jake asked, his eyes smoldering as he looked over Jack's lithe form. He'd thought about it time and time again, but had never found the right time to persuade the little winter spirit into having a little… 'fun' with him.

"Reward? You started this mess!" Jack turned on him, childish anger still blazing brightly in his ice-blue eyes.

"Ah, a punishment then?" the redhead's mouth let the words slip before he could fully think them through. Never-the-less, he felt a smile crawl onto his face.

"What's with you?" the albino asked, his anger dying in the place of concern. "Jake, you're acting weird. I don't like it."

"Could I _make_ ya like it?" the fire spirit asked, drawing closer. The winter spirit edged backwards, taking two steps back for every step that his friend took.

"No! Just stop it!" Jack ordered, fear growing in his stomach. "This isn't like you! What's going on? Was it Pitch? Did he infect you with a Nightmare before he got sucked away?!"

"No, no, nothin' that serious." Jake assured, taking slow, deliberate steps. As he crept closer, he kept the albino distracted by explaining. "When I 'fixed' the world an' put Pitch back where he belongs, I had t'do a little exchange o'sorts."

"Exchange?"

"On th'website, you saw, there were three choices. I had t'choose one. If it couldn't be 'world domination an' endless chocolate rain', then it had t'be another choice." The two were toe-to-toe now, nose-to-nose. "Instead o'choice 3, I chose choice 2."

"A-and that was…?" the albino was scared, there was no mistake, but being this close to Jake also made him feel hot. Not the 'oh, I'm melting!' kind of hot, but another kind that made his toes curl against the floorboards and his hands tightened on his staff.

"A Lemon Scene." Jake smiled brightly, disarmingly.

"A… a wh-what?" Blue eyes stared up at him in bewilderment, making a happy tingle run down Jake's spine.

"A Lemon Scene." Jake repeated, before mocking a surprised look. "You mean you've never heard of it afore?"

"N-no…" Jack's fear started to disappear, replaced with curiosity. "Does it have something to do with lemonade?"

"It could, I guess. But only iffen ya want it t'." Jake smirked at the double meanings.

"If I want it to? But what good is a lemon if not for lemonade?" At that, Jake burst out laughing, unable to take the double meanings and the innocent way that Jack had spoken.

"What?!" Jack demanded when the redhead doubled over in laughter. "Are you making fun of me?!"

"No, no! Lemme-! Lemme explain!" Jake managed to get out between bouts of laughter. When he finally calmed down, the redhead smiled and leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear. At first, the winter spirit seemed unaffected, but then shock stole over his features along with a blush. The longer the fire spirit talked, the dark the albino's face got until it was a deep purple in embarrassment.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Jack pulled back, blushing like mad. Furiously, he shook his head unable to express his thoughts with words.

How could Jake ask such a thing from him?! Especially when he'd never-!

"Com'on, it's not that bad." Jake tried to sooth the winter spirit's anger. Then he realized it wasn't anger but… Surprised, he blurted out, "Wait, yer a-?"

"NO!" Jack vehemently protested.

"Ya are, aren't ya!" Jake gasped, starting to rethink his decision. But the first choice was… he shuddered. That was a time in his life that he _didn't_ want to go back to.

Forcibly lowering his body temperature, he reached out, pausing when Jack flinched. Gently cupping the albino's cheek, he carefully stroked his thumb over the other's pale skin, maintaining eye contact as he said, "If you really don't want to, we could try to find a way around it, but I'm afraid that if we don't do it, Pitch will…"

Indecision warred in those crystal blue eyes as Jack thought hard. On the one hand, he didn't want Pitch to win and dominate the world. On the other, he was scared of this, down-right _terrified_. He was so scared that he would mess up or do something stupid or that it would hurt a lot and-and-and-!

But if he was this scared, hadn't Pitch already won?

Taking a shaky breath, he steeled himself for his answer. Staring up into crimson eyes, he asked, "Will it hurt?"

"I'm not gonna lie. It will hurt, but I'll do m'best t'make it hurt less." Jake promised sincerely.

"Then… then we c-can…" the winter spirit's face darkened again as he looked off to the side.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don' think 'bout it." With that, the fire spirit drew the frost spirit in, sealing their lips in a kiss. Instantly, the redhead's tongue prodded the albino's mouth open, warring with the other's tongue to explore his cavern.

To Jake, the winter spirit tasted sweet and cold, like ice cream or his favorite smoothie. Cold, sweet and the peak of innocence. It was a flavor that was addicting and he was so tempted to make it all his own.

To Jack, the summer spirit tasted spicy and hot, like exotic spices that came from who knows where. Hot, vibrant, with an edge of danger that excited him and set his nerves on fire. The feeling made his head spin and he quickly found his thoughts running into each other, making complete chaos before they faded into the background.

As the two enjoyed their moment, the moon shone brightly through the window in the background.

(Lemon scene was taken out to keep this T. If you want it, PM me with your email address –with spaces so fanfic doesn't censor it- and I'll send it to you)

Several minutes passed as the two caught their breath. Jack rested his head on Jake's chest, clinging to the warmth that had encompassed him just a few minutes before hand. Absently, the redhead trailed his fingers over the albino's spine, drawing mindless patterns on the other's pale skin.

Finally, Jake broke the silence. "So… didja like it?"

"That was…" Jack closed his eyes blissfully. "Wow…"

"I'll take that as a good sign." Jake chuckled, inwardly patting himself on the back. "Think you'd want to do it again?"

"Right _now_?!" Jack looked up, shock and fear shooting through him. Don't get him wrong. The first time was great! But he didn't think he could handle more than one round!

"No, not _now_." Jake rolled his eyes. "Some other time, when we _wanna_ instead of _have'ta_."

"Oh…. Oh…" the winter spirit blushed slightly and buried his face back into the other's tan chest. Once his blushed died down, he turned his face to the side to whisper, "Yeah… yeah, that would be… nice."

"Just nice?" Jake teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Jack pounded a fist into the other's shoulder before deciding he was too tired to do much more. The summer spirit laughed openly, running his fingers through the albino's hair, just like he'd ached to do so many times before. Leaning into the touch, Jack hummed before closing his eyes and falling limp again.

"Hey, afore ya fall asleep, c'n I ask ya somethin'?" Jake questioned.

"Sure, what?"

"Where're th'other Guardians?"

"Bunny was out in the chocolate rain, Sandy was fighting Pitch, Tooth was looking for North and…" Jack propped himself up on his elbows, "I don't know where North went."

Just then, the door to their room flew open, revealing a sword-baring Russian who stared at them with unfocused eyes. Jake recognized the look in the man's eyes before the giant even spoke.

His words only confirmed suspicions.

"Have you seen the yellow elf, oh mighty Purple one?" the Russian asked, completely serious.

Jack squeaked and hid under the covers, trying to keep himself concealed. Jake on the other hand, answered with equal seriousness. "He ran down th' hall way wit' a red mini-tooth fairy an' a blue Yeti."

"Many thanks, oh mighty Fire." North bowed deeply, his movements sluggish and clumsy.

"You are welcome, warrior." Jake replied. "Safe travels an' may your journey take you t' a place of sound mind."

"ONWARDS!" the giant yelled as he raced down the hallway, stumbling every few feet.

"Wh-what was wrong with him?! Was it Pitch?! Did Pitch make North go insane with fear?!" Jack rambled on and on, trying to find some sort of explanation for this.

"Jack." Jake said.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me one thin'."

"What?"

"Neva take candy from fangirls." Jake said, face dark.

"Why not?"

"They contain crack."

"…" Jack chose not to comment. Instead, he asked, "Hey, Jake? What were you reading anyway?"

"Frosty, Frosty, Frosty." Jake shook his head. "I think it's high time I introduced ya t' th' wonderful world of Fanfiction."

o0O0o

**alice; mua-ha-ha-ha!**

Phantomworks: okay, that's enough of the evil laugh.

**Alice; loved it! … except you took out the lemon.**

Phantomworks; had to. Wanted to keep this T. Remember, if anyone wants it, they'll follow the instructions above.

**Alice: I guess.**

Phantomworks: now for the choices…

_**Choose 1: a fic with both Human! And Normal! Jack Frost… at the same time!**_

_**Choose 2: For a sequel to Once Upon a December (chp 2)**_

_**Choose 3: to find out just what is going on in this fic's new, self-drawn cover page.**_

Phantomworks: wait a minute…

**Alice; (whistles innocently)**

Phantomworks; these were supposed to go on the last chapter! You. Set. Me. Up!

**Alice; please review! (then runs away)**

Phantomworks; (screams like Cupcake and gives chase)


	9. Once Upon a December 2

Phantomworks: sorry this took so long. Got stuck with a paper and house project.

**Alice; still not finished with either.**

Phantomworks: anyway, I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic… and Jake. I own him. (grins)

Once upon a December

Days passed, turning into months. Months turned into years and years turned into _decades_. Every day, Jake returned to search for the boy, to make sure he was all right. Each time, he left with his search unfulfilled.

The boy was nowhere to be found.

When winter would set in, Jake would be forced to warmer climates. The season had lightened up; not being nearly as harsh as it had been, but it didn't change facts. Jake was a summer spirit. Winter was no place for him.

After about seven decades, Jake gave up. No human lived for long. The boy had probably died that night that the two had met. There was no other reason for Jake not being able to find him, not even in the village.

The boy was gone. It was best to forget about him altogether.

Yet as hard as he tried, the redhead could not forget his first child believer. Not his first believer, not by far, but the first to break the 'rules' so to speak. The boy was unique, special. And now he was gone.

Decades turned to centuries and Jake changed. He didn't brood about as much, turning up in areas with lots of tourists and freedom fighters. Summer became something more than just a growing season and he gained thousands of believers. Every day found him in another resort area, hanging with teens at the beach or checking out the latest roller coasters.

Everything to keep him from thinking of that boy.

He filled his days with endless sun and countless faces until he could no longer run from the truth. Three hundred years to the day that he had met that boy, he returned to the place where they had met.

Surprisingly, there was a light dusting of snow on the ground when he landed in a small forest next to the large town the village had become. The tree that he and the brunette had taken shelter under had been cut down, only a stump left in its place. Walking over, he brushed his fingers against it, melting the frost and singeing the old bark.

The last evidence that the boy had ever existed and it was just as dead as he was.

Sighing, he turned to leave when something caught his attention. It was… a tune? No, a song. A melody that someone was singing. Curious, he turned towards the source, feeling the Wind tug at his clothes. Slowly, he started to walk, then jog, then he was running through the forest, the wind darting through the trees ahead of him as the haunting song grew louder.

Finally, he came to a line of trees where he stopped, panting. From the volume of the melody, the singer was right past these trees. Cautiously, he peered through them, trying to get a good look.

His breath caught in his throat.

A lone figure stood in the center of the lake, uncaring to the fragility of the ice beneath his bare feet. Clad in weathered brown pants, the male drew a circle around himself with a crooked staff. A blue hoodie hid his face from view, but did nothing to hide his voice.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember"_

The Wind tore through the clearing, a large lake that was forever frozen. It kicked up snowflakes in its path, flakes that were then formed into figures, into _bears_.

At first, they didn't dance, as the singer had noted. Instead, they charged, as if to attack and rip out the very life of the one that sung. Then, before his eyes, a wall of flames made of ice flew up around the lake; halting the bears and making them seem to dance before they vanished like smoke.

"_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December"_

The flames closed in, dying down until they congregated into four separate sources. Each rose up, higher into another symbol, one that looked like a tribal tattoo of a wing. One that looked _very_ familiar.

With a shock, Jake looked down at his wrist, where dark burns marred his skin from a time before he had been the Spirit of Summer. Not many knew of the marks as he wore thick bracelets that covered his skin. Even fewer had gotten close enough to truly see what they looked like.

In fact, he only knew of one.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm"_

The person sang the lines with such heartfelt sadness, that it almost made Jake cry. Almost.

Instead, he focused on the collecting snow behind the hooded teen, watching as it folded in on itself, forming arms and legs. The teen turned to look as well, his voice still strong.

"_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory"_

Around him, the four icy wings disintegrated, flowing around the lake to make people. Yet they hardly looked like dancers. Heavy coats adorned all of them, thick boots on their feet and guns in their hands. A few had lanterns held high, as if to see the path before them. The four groups started forward, all with the same movements, as if they were choreographed.

Maybe it _was_ a dance?

_"Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember"_

The men started to disappear, returning to the snowflakes from which they were formed.

"_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December"_

Now the teen was alone with only one other form on the lake. The figure the snow had first started to form. Its outline was harsh, the face blurred beyond recognition. Or maybe it was the fact that the solitary teen didn't know who it was.

All around, the wind howled, continuing the melody as the boy regained his breath.

_"Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember"_

The more he looked, the more Jake started to recognize the snowy form. Short, messy hair, an unbuttoned shirt with sleeves rolled up; even the fact that it was wearing pants that had been torn off at the knees; he recognized all of it.

The snowy shadow was _him_.

"_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember"_

The figure reached out a hand, palm up as if in silent offering. In response, the teen reached out as well, but hesitated before the two could touch. At that moment, the Wind brushed past and the shadow of a person vanished. Hand falling to his side, the teen's shoulders slumped as he finished quietly.

_"And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December"_

There was no doubt in his mind now. This teen had to know. Jake could feel it in his very being. This boy, no –this _winter spirit_ knew who the boy had been. He knew of the time Jake had saved the boy if nothing else.

He had to know, did the boy survive?

"Hey!" the redhead called, stepping out from behind his tree. Startled, the figure turned towards him. Crimson eyes widened as scared blue orbs locked onto him. Delicate features were framed with white bangs in an almost child-like appearance. For a second, Jake felt his heart stop.

Then the spirit turned tail and ran, shooting into the sky.

"Wait!" Jake shouted, calling the Wind to give chase. "Wait I need to ask you something!"

A bolt of frost light shot past him, causing him to shift at the last second in order to dodge. His split second of inattention let the winter spirit dart a different direction and disappear into a line of trees. When Jake looked back, the spirit seemed to have vanished.

"Shoot!" Jake grunted to himself as he slowed to a hover. Scanning the horizon, he cursed when he couldn't see hide nor hair of the ice spirit. Over head, the clouds were thickening and growing dark, a sure sign of a storm (caused by the winter spirit, no doubt).

Sending the clouds a wary look, he decided, "I'll come back and search after the storm. Maybe then I can get some answers."

And maybe then, he could finally lay his memory of the boy to rest.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: and there you go.

**Alice: there's still more?**

Phantomworks; I thought I'd make it only two, but there's enough for a third so I'm waiting.

**Alice: I see.**

Phantomworks; don't forget to review!

_Choose 1: a fic with both Human! And Normal! Jack Frost… at the same time!_

_Choose 2: Jake as a high school student and Jack as… a ghost?_

_Choose 3: Frosted Flake 2_


	10. Make Over

Phantomworks: okay, so I have a few things to say.

**Alice: number one being that the ER is not fun.**

Phantomworks: nor is ICU. Also, because I experienced both, I've been put on house arrest for a while and have no time to myself to write.

**Alice; and therefore, almost no time to update.**

Phantomworks; So I'm afraid to say that all of my updates will be postponed for about two weeks.

**Alice: this goes doubly for her Yugioh stories, for those of you who are reading this simply because PW wrote it.**

Phantomworks: on another note, I want to thank those of you who have shown your support in Fire and Ice, even though I told you not to read my rant.

**Alice: your support has encouraged PW to continue writing Fire and Ice and ignore those who think otherwise.**

Phantomworks: so without further ado, I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic, and Jake Summers… and his group.

Make over

_Once upon a time, or rather, in the modern classroom, there was a student that every other student, boy and girl loved to adore! Whenever he walked into class, breeze blowing through his wild red hair, the students would fall at his feet and beg to be his forever! With his devilishly handsome good looks, none could resist him! His name was-!_

"Jacob Summers!" the teacher shrieked. The redhead snapped his head up, pencil scratching over the page he had previously been writing on.

"Yes, Mrs. L'te?" he asked, crimson-tinted brown eyes wide with innocence.

"Can you please explain to the class why it is that Romeo and Juliet is the most known Shakespeare-ian play, yet is the most shallowest of them all?" the elderly lady gave him a stern look.

"… But it isn't." he said.

"It isn't? Isn't what?" she asked with a glare. "Shallow? Or most popular? The second could be true as Macbeth is another highly known play of the time period-!"

"No, shallow." Jake interrupted. "It's a story about love between two people that ends in disaster. Stories like this happen all the time. Especially in high school!"

"This has nothing to do with high school." The English teacher said. "It has everything to do with-!"

_Riiiinggg!_

"No one leave yet!" the teacher demanded, but the students left anyway, happy to leave the withered old woman behind. Under her breath, she muttered curses over the kids leaving her classroom. Why did she become a teacher if she hates children?

"Hey, Jake!" A girl ran up to his side, her blue dyed hair swishing behind her. Turning to her, the redhead beamed.

"Hey Eve!" he greeted. Noticing a mischievous grin in place, he gave her a look. "You didn't pull a prank again, did you?"

"May~be?" she sang, just as something exploded down the hall. Flinching, Jake whirled around, looking down the hall with a dark sense of foreboding in his stomach.

"What did you _do_?!" Jake demanded.

"Did you know Peter had Chemistry last hour?" she commented off handedly before taking off. "If he asks, I wasn't here!"

"I am not covering for you again!" the red-haired teen yelled after her. Just then, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Swallowing thickly, he cautiously turned around, cowering under an ice cold blue gaze.

"Where is she?" a slightly burned blonde demanded.

"Um…" Jake winced. "She ran off. I don't know where to, I swear!"

"She better run." The blonde growled as he stormed down the hallway, lab coat billowing behind him. "Cause when I find her, she'll wish she'd never been born!"

"Good luck!" Jake called before turning to his locker and dialing in his combination. His last class was a study hall so there wasn't much to do. Sure, he could do homework, but with the group of friends he had? That seemed highly unlikely.

Keeping his notebook in hand, Jake closed the locker door and turned to fall into step with the crowd. Pushing past a couple of freshmen, he felt a cold breeze, but this time it wasn't created by a death stare. Blinking, the redhead looked up, searching for the source of the strange breeze. No one else stopped to look. Was he the only one that could feel it?

Just then, his eyes caught on a new face.

A young boy, probably a freshman, was practically hugging the walls as he sidestepped the crowd of students. But for a kid, the boy looked completely out of place. For one, he was dressed up in clothing that would only have been 'in' in the 1700s! A cloak made out of leather was thrown over his shoulders, covering most of the cowhide vest and rough cotton shirt and… was that…

Was that a _shepherd's crook_ in his hand?

Just as Jake was thinking about warning the principal about some strange kid lurking in the halls, ice blue eyes darted to him, distressed and confused and conveying that the boy would like very much not to be here. Blue eyes the color of a crisp winter sky and wind-tussled brown hair that gave him a bit of a wild look.

_I should talk to him._ Jake thought. Maybe the kid was new? From one of those Amish communities in the country side. Maybe all he needed was a friend?

But the warning bell rang and the moment passed.

Cursing, Jake pushed his way through the crowd, trying to make it to class before he was _actually_ late.

"Hey! Wait!" the mystery boy called, but Jake didn't hear him, too focused on getting to class. Breaking free of the mob of milling students, Jake made it to his classroom and sat down in his seat just as the bell rang.

"Cutting it close, lover boy?" Eve teased from her seat next to him.

"Shut it! It's your fault anyway!" he glared as the teacher called the room to order.

Once roll call had finished, the teacher said, "I expect all of you to work quietly and diligently. You may begin."

Silence filled the room for all of about five minutes until the teacher fell asleep and absolute chaos broke out.

"Eve!" Peter growled. "Do you know what you've done to my science experiment?!"

"Turned it pink?" she giggled.

"No! You ruined it! The imbalance in the chemicals made the lab explode!" the blonde slammed his hands onto the table.

"Oopsie." She stuck out her tongue.

"Don't 'oopsie' me! You're stunt could have hurt people!" Peter ranted. "Are you even listening to me!?"

"You've given her the same speech every Thursday." Another redhead answered from the desk behind. His hair was more orange-ish and his eyes the usual Irish green. In his hands was a manual for cars, truck and other automobiles. "If she hasn't listened yet, she's not gonna start now. Just save your breath."

"And my ears." A brunette commented from beneath his arms. It seemed like he was trying to catch some shut eye just like the teacher.

"Patrick, stay out of this!" Peter ordered. "And Gó… just go to sleep."

"M'kay…" the brunette answered, then he was out like a light.

"So, Jake…" Eve started sweetly. "You've been pretty silent this period."

"I have?" Jake looked up from his journal. His eyes were dazed, mind still caught in his fantasy land. Man, he was just getting to the good part too!

"Who are they?" Eve demanded without intro.

"Who are who?" Jake asked.

"The one that's got your mind in a haze!" Eve gushed. "It's only when someone new has caught your eye that you go into Lala land during study hall!"

"That's not true!" Jake defended.

"Seventh grade?" Eve asked.

"Well, that was…"

"Eighth grade?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, that one was a little…"

"Freshmen year?" Patrick flipped a page nonchalantly.

"Now wait a minute! That one was totally-!"

"Sophomore year?" Gó added sleepily.

"Fine!" Jake slammed his notebook shut. "You got me. I did see someone new."

"I knew it!" Eve clapped. "Who is she?"

"It's not a she." Jake stared holes through his notebook.

"Then who's he?" Even asked without hesitation. The redhead had come out to them about his sexuality last year. The only one who had seemed to have a problem about it was Peter and that had only been for about a month before the blonde rejoined the group.

Something about 'idiots not knowing what to do without him'.

"I don't know." Jake answered truthfully. "I just saw him in the hall, but the bell rang so I couldn't catch his name."

"What's he look like?" Patrick asked, finally putting down his book.

"Well, that's the thing. He looked really out of place." Jake explained. "His clothes look like they came straight from Colonial America and he was carrying around a shepherd's crook. Are there any history presentations due today?"

"Not that I know of." Peter said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "How old did he look?"

"About freshmen? Maybe?" Jake winced. "He looked really young and really thin. I don't know how to say it."

"And his face?" Eve prodded. Jake flushed.

"Other than being really pale, he looked pretty… er…" his cheeks tinted darker. "I didn't really pay attention. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. So blue…"

Peter shifted uncomfortably. "Based on your description, I would place him as a new student, more than likely freshman."

"But there aren't any new students…" Eve paused, then looked back at the blonde. "Are there?"

"None that I've heard of, but I'll look around." Peter promised. The blonde had his ways of gathering information that amazed the other members of the group. The things he could find out even before most teachers knew!

"Thanks." Jake smiled.

"So are you going for him?" the girl asked.

"I don't know… should I?" Jake asked. "I mean, he's a _freshman_. I'm a junior. Isn't that, like, child molesting or something?"

"Hardly." Patrick said. "Once you're 18, it's a different story, because then it's considered underaged. But get to college and there are people dating six years apart. Two years is hardly going to matter."

"So I say, go for it!" the bluenette fist pumped. "At least get his name so you can properly stalk him."

"I'm not stalking him!" Jake yelled, face turning red.

"Keep tellin' yourself that." Eve smiled cheekily, then raced out of the classroom as the bell rang.

"That girl, I swear. One of these days…" Jake mumbled under his breath.

"Get in line, bub." Peter shot back as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and left the classroom.

"See ya later, Flames." Patrick waved.

"Yeah, later, Saint." Jake nodded.

"Good luck." Gó yawned.

"Thanks." With that, Jake threw his bag over his shoulder and left the classroom. Wandering down the halls, the redhead kept his eyes open for the current object of his affections, just in case the two ended up passing each other by. Finally, he made it to the main parking lot of the school and looked around.

His eyes alighted on a slim figure hiding in the shade of a nearby tree.

The boy stood there, fidgeting with the crook as he scanned the crowd of students. Every now and then, the boy would stumble out of the way of some rude students who had either not seen him or chose not to.

Jake was banking on the second.

_Time to slay some hearts, Jake Summers. _Focusing on the boy, he started walking, keeping the kid within his sights. Just as he made it to the shade of the tree, the boy seemed to sigh and give up, turning away to leave.

"Hey." Jake called, but the boy didn't stop. "Hey, you! With the face!"

At that, the boy paused, looking backwards with a small chuckle, only to freeze when the two locked eyes. Suddenly, instead of defeat, those blue eyes shone with triumph and joy.

"What's your name?" Jake asked with a smooth grin, something that had gotten him dozens of phone numbers and more than one offer from some girl to have his children. He expected a similar response from the shy, lonely looking teen, but what he got was far different.

"You…" the boy smiled brightly as he invaded the redhead's personal space. "You can see me!"

"Excuse me?" Jake coughed, stepping back a bit.

"You can see me, you can see me!" The boy did a back flip and twirled around, giggling madly. "You can see me! Nick was right! You can see us!"

"I'm sorry, I think we have a misunderstanding…" Jake backed up further; planning on escaping when the boy's back was turned. Who knew he latest crush would be mental?

"No, this is perfect!" the boy stopped. "I have to get you to Nick! He'll want to meet you right away!"

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not going anywhere with you." Jake crossed his arms, putting his foot down. Immediately, the boy deflated, looking as if he was about to cry.

"But… you _have_ to!" the boy insisted, desperation filling his voice. "If you don't… they'll _die!_"

"D-die?!" crimson eyes widened in shock as two giggling girls passed by.

"Hey Jake!" one called, "Who are you talking to?"

"The air?" the other said snidely, causing another round of laughter.

What were they talking about? Couldn't they see the boy right in front of-?!

A pained look crossed the boy's face as the two girls walked right through him. His body turned to mist before resettling into its original form. The two girls continued walking, as if nothing had happened.

Only one thought crossed Jake's mind. _Oh shoot!_

o0O0o

Phantomworks; And I've just given you a look at some of my other OCs… well, their human forms at least.

**Alice: those are from her **_**Rise of the Keepers**_** that she mentioned in her rant.**

Phantomworks; so have fun trying to figure out who is who and what is what! Also, I've now decided what to do if there ever comes a tie between two of these things.

**Alice; which is?**

Phantomworks; let me show you! (start flashback)

_Pw: hey beta!_

_Beta: um… hi?_

_Pw: how's it going?_

_Beta: good?_

_Pw: 1 or 2?_

_Beta: 2? Why?_

_Pw: thanks!_

_Beta: what? What did I choose?_

_Pw; who I kill off._

_Beta: WHAT?!_

_Pw: nah, just kidding! Thank you!_

_Beta: no seriously! What did I choose!?_

(end flash back)

**Alice: your beta is going to kill you one of these days.**

Phantomworks; yeah, isn't it great? Please review!

_**Choose 1: a fic with both Human! And Normal! Jack Frost… at the same time!**_

_**Choose 2: Rise of the Guardians the movie: Behind the Scenes!**_

_**Choose 3: Frosted Flake 2**_


	11. The Making of the Movie

Phantomworks: sorry that it's been so long! I have finals this week, so I won't be able to do much, but I'll try!

**Alice: and if she doesn't, I'll use force.**

Phantomworks: er, right. I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic. (though I wish I owned Jack.)

**The Making of the Movie**

The Writing

"It's great, magnificent!" the director said as he placed a stack of papers down onto his desk. "This script is the best I've ever read!"

"R-really?" the author paused his fidgeting hands. He'd sent his script into the director's office weeks ago, thinking that it would be a fun try.

He'd never thought he'd actually get a call back!

"Yes. I love everything about it!" the director continued before placing a hand on top of the stack of pages. "Now let's change everything about it."

"Er-what?" the author stared at him in confusion. "I thought you liked it!"

"I do." The director picked up the pages, rolling them up and waving them into the face of the author. "But the public will be a little harder to impress. Some changes will have to come about."

"Like what?"

"First off, there can't be a cliffhanger. It just doesn't make sense." (A/N: everyone who has read my stories just laughed.)

"It… it doesn't?"

"No. And second, the characters."

"I gave the old version a make-over." The author worried his bottom lip. "Do you think I made them too vicious?"

"No. In fact, your Tooth Fairy could use some steroids." The raven-haired director said, "And I love the Sandman figure, but the others… I think we need to go more old school on those."

"But North and Bunnymund are the main fighting force! Who else are we going to get to defeat Pitch?" the author blanched.

"Who else? Who else?! THAT'S IT!" the director shouted gleefully, jabbing a finger in the author's face. "We need another character! One who is mysterious, playful, attractive and most of all, one who not many have heard about!"

The author open and closed his mouth, as if trying to say something, but unable to find the words to say it. A thing that is slightly ironic.

"Oh yes, I can see the profits now!" the director gazed off with a dreamful gleam in his eyes. "You and me are gonna go places, Joyce. This is the start of a beautiful partnership!"

At this, the author paled. Weeks ago, he'd sent in his script as a joke.

Now his entire series was in the hands of this mad man!

The Casting

Santa Claus

"Audition number five for Santa Claus."

"Come in." the director said, looking through his list of criteria.

The man that came in was tall (check), muscular (check), and old (check). He looked like he'd seen better days, but was still in top fighting condition. He might even be able to be his own stunt double!

"I am Nicholas St. North." The man said in a heavily accented voice. "I am here for audition of Santa Claus."

"Are you hearing this guy's Russian accent?!" the director rudely interrupted. "He's perfect! Congratulations! You got the part!"

"I… I did?" North questioned, pulling out an 'Idiot's Guide to Acting'. "Book says audition not so easy."

"Forget what the book says!" the director snatched it up and threw it over his shoulder. "You're in, Big Guy."

"YES!" North fist pumped.

"Just leave us your info and we'll send you the meeting places, times and filming scenes."

Tooth Fairy

"Audition number eight for Tooth Fairy."

"Begin whenever you're-!"

"Hold that thought!" a green feathered lady ordered before she turned to what looked to be flying… remote controlled miniatures? "San Diego! Sector 7! 4! 3! Go!"

"Um…"

"Malaysia sector 9! Careful, there's a rain advisory."

"Excuse me…"

"England, sector 1! Ireland, sector 5! Iceland, sector 6! Go, go go!"

"Can I ask why you're here?" the director demanded, standing in his frustration.

"Oh, my friends told me to come here." She said simply. "They told me to try out for this character for a movie or whatever, but I'm simply way too busy to take on another job. They still wouldn't let me off the hook, so I had to come here and pretend that I was auditioning."

"So you came here in order to please your friends, but in reality it's a ruse to waste our time?" the director shortened coldly.

"Pretty much." She smiled sweetly.

"Devious, cunning, two-faced-!" the director listed off, looking thoughtful.

"Hey!" the woman squawked indignantly.

"I like it!" the director exclaimed. "That's exactly what the Tooth Fairy needs! You are the new face of the Tooth Fairy!"

"Say what?!" the bird-lady shrieked.

Easter Bunny

"Don't worry, we'll protect ya, mates-!"

"No, no, no." the director cut in blandly. "I'm sorry Mr. … um…"

"Bunnymund."

"Right. Bunnymund. I'm sorry, but I'm really not feeling it. I'm sure the malls love you as the Easter Bunny, but the movie business is a little different." The director said, flippantly.

"Malls? Movie business?" the grey-haired rabbit man scowled. "Does it matter where I am? I'm the real Easter Bunny!"

"Sorry, not feeling it." The director waved him off. "Bring in the next one."

"Wha-why you little-!" Bunnymund sputtered indignantly.

Even more so when the next audition, a man in a white costume and a Barney voice, walked in. Immediately, the director jumped to his feet, pointing to the new person and shouted, "You! You're perfect! When can you start?!"

Bunnymund screamed.

Sandman

Sandy wandered through the busy office, trying to find the room that Bunnymund had told him to pick him up at. All the humans there were buzzing around like bees in a hive. It was a wonder they didn't run into each other!

All this commotion was making him sleepy, so much so that when he finally found the right waiting room, he dropped onto one of the chairs and fell asleep.

"Now screaming is no way to take a rejection!" the director said as he escorted Bunnymund out. "Lots of people get rejected, not just you."

"But you don't understand!" Bunnymund growled, "I _am_ the Easter Bunny!"

"I'm sure you are. Maybe you can do an understudy or-!" the director froze when he noticed another person in the waiting room. Turning back, he shouted, "Hey, did we get that Sandman character filled yet?"

"Uh… no and we don't have any auditions." His assistant said, looking through her clipboard.

Looking back at the dozing man, he shook the gold clothed shoulder. When the man blinked sleepy eyes open, the director smiled and said, "You're hired."

Bunnymund screamed… again.

Jack Frost

"No, no, _no_." the director said, shaking his head at the latest audition. The Jack Frost character was the key part to the whole movie. Some actors were cute, but serious. Some were playful, but not mischievous. Those that were mischievous hardly looked 'kid appropriate'.

No, the person he needed had to have all three characteristics. So far, none had succeeded.

"Send in the next." He ordered.

"U-um…" his assistant mumbled quietly, "There… there are no more, sir."

"What?"

"There are no more." She repeated.

"How can there not be anymore?!" he demanded, wide-eyed. "We had a whole room full a second ago!"

"You didn't like any of them." She hid behind her clipboard.

"That's impossible!" he leapt to his feet. "Out of all those people, there wasn't _one_ who could play Jack Fro-?!"

A door slammed shut, startling them both out of their conversation. Turning, they stared at the teen who was pressed against the door, long staff in one hand and two or three doughnuts in the other.

Outside, they heard the sound of two or three security guards run past, yelling about 'run-away doughnuts' and what not. Once they were out of ear shot, the boy sighed in relief, before spying the two adults staring at him in shock.

"Whoops! I didn't know this room was taken!" he scratched the back of his head nervously, grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry about that! I was just running from a couple of security-I mean… _friends_ of mine. Apparently, they don't like it if you liberate doughnuts –_and you can't see me. Why am I explaining this to you?_"

"He… he…" the director pointed towards the boy. Blinking, the teen looked to where the man was pointing, connecting a line to the 'liberated' doughnuts in his hand.

"Oh!" he hissed. Holding the doughnuts up, his voice sunk into one of those fake 'hypnotism' voices, "You do not see the floating doughnuts! They are only a figment of your imagination!"

"HE'S PERFECT!" the director cheered, hugging the teen.

"I'm wha-AH!" the teen struggled to get away. "Ah! You're touching me! Why are you touching me? Wait, you're touching-! You can see me!?"

"A method actor at his finest!" the director decided aloud. "You will be the face of the Guardians!"

"I think you'll need to get their permission for that." He said, trying to breathe through the iron grip the man had on him.

"And a good sense of humor to boot!" the director laughed. "Now we have the whole cast!"

"Uh, sir. You're forgetting someone." His assistant piped up, dragging the teen from her boss's grip.

"Really? Who?"

"The evil guy? Pitch Black?" she asked. The teen's eyes grew wide.

"Oh." The director grew silent, thinking of some way to respond. "Just grab the first pedophile off the street and we'll get set. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to celebrate at my favorite bar!"

With that, he left, humming a happy tune.

"…" the white-haired teen stared after him. "Am I going to survive this?"

"I've asked myself the same question for the last two years." His assistant sighed. "And yet, I'm still here."

o0O0o

phantomworks: have to admit, I think I had way too much fun writing this.

**Alice: there will be more, right?**

Phantomworks: of course! As soon as it gets picked again.

**Alice: seriously?!**

Phantomworks: what?! This is, like, 2,000 words long! That's a normal chapter length for me!

**Alice; (sighs) fine.**

Phantomworks; thanks.

_Choose 1: a fic with both Human! And Normal! Jack Frost… at the same time!_

_Choose 2: Jack in the Salem Witch Trials_

_Choose 3: Frosted Flake 2_

**Alice: wait, witch trials?**

Phantomworks: please review!


	12. Salem Witch Trials

Phantomworks: The winner?

**Alice: I think I like this one.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Salem Witch Trials

"Attention citizens!" The mayor of the small village shouted over the town square. He was perched high on top of a hastily-made wooden stage. The stage was small, barely big enough for its three occupants, but they were all it needed to hold. A muscled man held a smaller figure in place, a bag over the younger's head to hide his face from view.

"Citizens of Burgess!" the mayor called, the villagers gathering before him in their hodge-podge of clothing. The village was small, just having been started about two decades before, so it took little to no time for all of its inhabitants to assemble in the square.

"We have been fearful these past few months because of the news from other villages. News of a witch stealing our children and using dark magic in the night!" The mayor paused as his people gasped. "Yet we need not fear any longer. Behold! The Witch of Tangle Wood!"

The bag was ripped off of the teen's head, revealing pure white hair and bright, fearful blue eyes. Gasps rose from the townspeople as they recognized the teen. He had wandered in from the forest only two years prior. They had given him the benefit of the doubt and bestowed him with the title of the town's shepherd.

Little did they know that he had been stabbing them in the back ever since!

"No!" he shouted, desperate to defend himself. "It's not like that! I would never hurt-!"

"Witch's hair!" someone called out. "Silver as the moon under which he casts his spells!"

"Ice blue eyes!" another shouted. "To freeze your heart with merely a glance!"

"No! Please!" he begged, "Just listen to me!"

"Burn him!" one demanded.

"Stab him!" Another screamed.

"Drown him!" A third cried out. That voice was the loudest and soon it seemed that everyone was chanting with its owner.

"Drown him! Drown him! Drown him!" the villagers shouted for death. The teen's eyes widened with fear and he choked back his pleas. They would only fall on deaf ears.

Giving into his citizens' requests, the mayor called for a barrel of water to be brought up. The wooden stage creaked under the added weight and the white-haired teen struggled to back away, a deep-seated fear of the clear liquid driving his instincts to act. However, the enforcer behind him wouldn't allow the teen to escape.

Fingers tangled in his hair as a hand drove his head down, plunging his face into the barrel. The shock of cold water, almost made him inhale, but he managed to fight down the reflex and keep the precious air in his lungs. With a yank, he was drawn back up, the swift motion making him inhale quickly, but he was shoved back down before he could completely fill his lungs.

Water shot into his open mouth and he just barely kept it from going down his throat and into his lungs. The urge to cough up what had managed to get by was overwhelming. So much so that when he was pulled up a second time, he couldn't keep his body from trying to expel the liquid as well as any more air in his organs.

If he was shoved down now, he would surely drown.

Except, his head wasn't pushed down a third time. Instead, a click sounded beside his ear that made the enforcer still. The teen still coughed, but the fit slowly subsided, leaving him to gasp for air as adrenaline raced through his blood stream and his heart beat a mile a minute in his ears.

"Why don't you let the nice little boy go, hm?" a man with orange hair suggested, pressing a heavy, metal gun to the enforcer's head. The newcomer had been so quiet that the stage hadn't even shifted with his weight. Slowly, the man let go of the teen's bound arms and backed off.

The boy tried to bolt.

"Nope!" the carrot-top sang as he dragged the white-haired teen back, keeping a restraining hand on the boy's shoulder. Fearful blue eyes looked upwards. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

To the crowd, he said, "Citizens of Burgess. You act before you are sure of anything. You don't consult those with knowledge; rather follow those who think they know what they're doing."

"And who are you to tell us we are wrong?" the mayor demanded quietly, pulling out a gun of his own. If the orange-haired man were to move his target from the enforcer to the mayor, one of them would surely overpower him in seconds.

"Hal the Ogre Slayer, wanderer of Thalis and only one to survive the Dark forest." The orange haired man beamed. "And my partner is Jacob the Dragon Killer, King of Thieves and last remaining member of the guild of the Free Ones."

"Partner?" the mayor asked, only to hear a click from behind him.

"Yes." A new voice answered this one lower in tone. Blue eyes shifted to see crimson eyes alit with an angry fire. That color complete with matching hair gave the newcomer a very dangerous air about him. "An' his _partner_ don't like it when people threa'en those who're tryin' t'help."

The mayor slowly lowered his gun, raising his hands in defeat. The red-head motioned for the mayor and the enforcer to leave the stage. Once they have vacated the area, the red-head appeared at the white-haired teen's side.

"What's yer name, kid?" Jacob asked, tilting the teen's head this way and that.

"J-Jack." The teen replied, too scared to protest the 'kid' comment. He felt fingers check behind his ears and run through his hair. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Checkin' fer 'decay', th'first sign of a witch." Jacob said, shoving his fingers into the boy's mouth. Tooth would have _loved_ to see this kid's pearly whites.

"Decay?" Jack asked, feeling more and more like he was a slab of market meat. Fingers pushed his nose up, then crimson eyes stared into his own, searching.

"Rott'n teeth, open sores, early wrinkles, that kinda stuff." Jacob explained. "C'n I lift yer shirt?"

"Wh-why?!" Jack gave a startled squeak, trying and failing to back away.

"Would'ya rather be drowned in th'barrel?" the red-head jabbed a thumb in the water barrel's direction. Jack shivered and shook his head, ducking it submissively. Jacob grinned and pulled up the smaller teen's ragged white shirt to reveal smooth pale skin. Either this kid was sick, or he really needed to get out in the sun.

Jack blushed in embarrassment, his cheeks tinting a light purple, but that faded soon enough when the red-head dropped his shirt and told him to show him his arms. Obeying, the white-haired teen turned around and presented the dragon slayer with his bound hands. He expected to be released, but instead his sleeves were pushed up and his arms examined before he was told to turn back around.

"Legs." Jacob ordered, helping the boy to balance as he looked for any sign of witchery. Meanwhile, his partner was busy arguing with the townspeople.

"Why should we listen to the likes of you?" the mayor demanded to a chorus of cheers from his citizens. "Ogre Slayer, Dragon Slayer, I hear nothing of a _Witch_ Slayer!"

"Those are just a few of our names." Hal said with a deceptive grin. "We are also part of the Keepers guild."

"The K-Keepers?" the mayor paled. He had heard of the guild of hunters that had banned together. There were two such guilds that hunted magical creatures and they shared everything between them. Hunting patterns, lethal weapons, weaknesses and strengths, even the tell-tale signs of a specific creature.

There was _nothing_ that a member of those guilds didn't know.

"That's right!" Hal laughed, slouching back where he stood, giving himself an aloof air. "We've been all over this continent twice over as well as setting foot in every single piece of land separated by sea. We've seen more of magical creatures than you people ever will!"

"Take a witch for example." He gestured to where Jack was being examined by Jacob. "Witches always show signs of decay, early wrinkles or cavities. Why do these come about?"

"Cause they're ugly!" one person shouted.

"No." Hal dead-panned. "These signs come from using dark magic, a kind of magic that eats your very soul. It rots you from the inside out and it shows easily on those who practice it. This boy here?"

"He's clean." Jacob turned at that moment, giving his expert opinion. "Nadda sign of decay on 'em."

"Ere fore, he is not a witch." Hal said with a smile. There was a collective sigh from the audience, as if hoping that they'd see a drowning today.

"If you're such experts, then why are you here?" the enforcer asked, "Shouldn't you be off somewhere killing creatures?"

"Ah, but that is precisely why we're here." Hal smiled so big that it looked creepy. "I'm sure all of you have heard of the witch sightings in the area? Well, so have both the Keepers and the Guardians. Jacob and I have been sent to scout ahead, see how many we're up against out here and report back."

"So you're going to kill the witches?" the mayor verified.

"Every last one." Hal said gleefully. The tone made Jack flinch, but as all eyes were on Hal, no one noticed.

Well, almost no one.

Crimson eyes glanced at him with a questioning air, but he wisely kept silent. Though the boy had no signs of decay, he was acting suspicious all on his own. Jacob decided that he'd keep a watch on the teen after this.

"Now that we know that this cute little boy is not a witch and that Jacob and I will take care of the real one, everyone can go back home and get on with their lives." Hal said, ushering everyone off.

"E-excuse me." Jack whispered so quiet that Jacob almost missed it. "Do… do you have a knife… or something?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well… um… could you…?" he turned around, showing the red-head his bound hands. Jacob nearly smacked himself at his stupidity.

"Yeah. Hold still." Sliding his knife from his belt, Jacob made short work of the weathered rope that wound tightly over the boy's wrists. Underneath, pale skin turned an angry red, bleeding in some places. When he was caught, the boy put up a heck of a fight.

"Thanks." Jack said softly, rubbing at his wrists.

"Don't rub at 'em. It'll make it worse." Jacob advised. "Put a low-level healing salve on them tonight and wrap them good. The redness will be gone by morning and the scrapes should only take a couple days."

"Yeah. Sure." Jack agreed, but it hardly sounded like he was going to follow the hunter's advice. "Thanks, for saving me."

"Yer welcome." Jacob muttered instinctively. Looking towards Hal, he wondered briefly if they should leave the kid alone with the townspeople in such a state. Turning back, he was about to suggest the boy staying with them, "Hey, do you wanna-?"

But the boy was gone.

Not a creak from the stage, not a brush of movement, not even a whisper on the wind. The kid was just gone.

"Jake, where'd the kid go?" Hal asked, turning around once the square had cleared.

"I don't know." Jacob said, suspicious. His eyes scanned the area, but it was empty except for him and Hal. "Must've run off while you were talkin'."

"He'll be in a bind when he has to get those ropes off." Hal muttered before turning around. "I'm headed towards the post office. The guild master should have sent us money for supplies by now and as you know, it's my turn to shop!"

"Seriously?" Jacob whined. "All y'ever get is costumes an' make up! At least get a new weapon 'r two!"

"Your turn, you buy. My turn, I buy. Besides, I always stock up on food and ammo, so you can't really complain." Hal snubbed him as he walked by. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jacob sighed. "Package, place t'sleep, then we go shoppin', okay?"

"Fine by me." Hal relented as he looked at the town map. They easily found the post office and the orange-haired man slipped inside to sign for the package sent to them. Jacob waited outside, keeping watch for the boy and anyone else that was suspicious.

A sudden flash of white out of the corner of his eye had him turning, focusing on an alley. Striding across the street, he peeked around the corner, finding the boy rustling through what looked to be a garbage heap. He was about to step out of hiding to help the kid, when the boy let out a whoop.

"Found 'em!" Jack cheered, holding up his cloak and vest. He slipped on both, wrinkling his nose at the smell. "Why'd they have to throw it in the _garbage_? I still use these, y'know!"

Still muttering to himself, he picked through some more before pulling out a crooked staff and getting to his feet. Seeing an opportunity, Jacob stepped into the alley.

"Hey, Jack, right?" Jacob called. In a flurry of movement, the boy turned, fearful blue locking onto him and his staff held up like a weapon. "Whoa, easy. Jest wanted t'make sure that th'villagers didn't linched ya after all."

His words put the teen off-guard, the staff slowly lowering to the ground. Jack stared at him cautiously before saying, "They didn't. They know when they've been taught a lesson."

"A lesson?" Jacob asked.

"About 'decay'." Jack explained.

"Oh yeah." Jacob remembered Hal telling the townspeople about that. Right before Jack… "Say, before, on stage, how did'ya disappear like that?"

Jack froze, but gave him a confused look. "Like what?"

"I only turned my back a second an' you were gone." Jacob emphazised. "The stage didn't creak or anything."

"It doesn't tend to when you don't weight a lot." Jack noted with a dark sarcasm.

"Guess not." Jacob muttered, remembering how the teen's ribs stuck out. He certainly hadn't had a good meal in a while. "That reminds me. Did 'a want t'stay wit' us t'night?"

"why?" Jack asked, guarded.

"Wouldn't want th'villagers t'get ya. 'Sides, you could use a good meal." Jacob noted.

"I'm fine." Jack said, setting his staff end on the ground. Both hands came up to grip it nervously as he continued. "The villagers have been dealt with and I've got food back home."

"Home?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You live 'round here?"

"Not exactly." Jack said. "I live out in the woods, part of the reason the mayor thought I was a witch."

"An' why's that?" Jacob pressed, feeling that earlier suspicious rise again.

"Apparently only magic folk can live in the woods." Jack shook his head. "Doesn't make sense to me."

"Magic folk…" Jacob repeated quietly to himself. "There a lot of witches out there?"

"None that I know of." Jack said. "Then again, I don't go out much for… obvious reasons."

"Right." The red-head agreed. "So this home of yours, is it big enough for three?"

"Three?" the white-haired youth shot him a confused look.

"You, me, an' Hal." Jacob said, testing the waters. "If that's okay?"

"No." Jack said quickly. Too quickly. "I live alone. I'd prefer it stay that way."

"That was a pretty quick answer." Jacob narrowed his eyes, focusing all of his attention on the teen. "It makes it seem like yer hidin' somethin'."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Blue eyes burned with fury. "I'm not a witch!"

Around them, the wind picked up from a lazy breeze to a howling gust. Garbage and debris was picked up, thrown around like in a hurricane. The clouds grew grey and snow blew around them. It was as if a blizzard had started in a span of seconds.

With a start, Jack broke out of his trance, looking around in fear as objects blew around him. Just as suddenly, the wind stopped, dropping its goods on the ground. The snow still fell, but it was slow and sad, simply plopping down instead of fluttering this way and that.

Jacob stared wide-eyed at the strange boy.

"I'm not a witch." Jack repeated, clutching his staff tight to him and tugging his cloak close, as if to hide away. "I'm not a witch. So leave me alone."

Pulling his hood over his head, he walked forlornly into the forest at the end of the alley. Within minutes, his figure disappeared deep into the woods.

The red-head stared in horror. That powerful display could be nothing _but_ magic and the only humanoid beings to use magic were vampire and witches. Jacob had seen Jack's teeth. Not a one was a fang.

At the sound of his name, Jacob started. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hal searching for him. Glancing once more to where the boy had disappeared, Jacob walked back to his waiting partner.

"There you are!" Hal huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "Where were you!?"

"Lookin' int' somethin'." Jacob said, mind still turning in circles. "Hal… I think we made a mistake."

"Huh?"

"The kid… I know he didn't have th'decay, but…" the hunter trailed off.

Hal sighed. "I thought as much."

"What?" red eyes flew open in disbelief.

"The signs of decay only come on women." Hal said. "While most witches are women, some… are not. I had been so hopeful though!"

"Y'know hope isn't our division." Jacob said. "If y'knew that there was a chance, why didn't'cha tell me?!"

"Hope makes people do funny things." Hal shrugged his shoulders. "This just means we'll have to track him down and take him out."

"…He lives in the forest." Jacob offered helpfully. "Him and all of the other 'magic folk' around here."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Hal grumbled. "Let's eat and get some rest. Then we'll start out first thing tomorrow morning. Agreed?"

Looking to where the winter boy had disappeared, Jacob answered, "Agreed."

o0O0o

Phantomworks: Ta-da!

**Alice: lovely.**

Phantomworks: thanks. Now.

_**Choose 1: a fic with both Human! And Normal! Jack Frost… at the same time!**_

_**Choose 2: Rape fic.**_

_**Choose 3: Frosted Flake 2**_

_**Alice; wait, what was number 2?**_

_Phantomworks: This week is the LAST chance you have to vote in my poll. Please review and vote for the next oneshot and in my profile poll. Thank you!_


	13. Frosted Flakes 2

Phantomworks: I'm surprised.

**Alice: why?**

Phantomworks: a lot of people chose two.

**Alice: so did it win?**

Phantomworks: nope, #3 did.

**Alice: aw.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Frosted Flake 2

"So what is this thing that you're so excited to show us?" Jack asked as Jake led the pack through the woods. Not only was every Guardian there, but also Cupid, St. Patrick, Hallow's Eve, and the Ground Hog –much to Bunny's despair.

"Sh! It's a surprise!" the red-head shushed seriously. The albino rolled his eyes, but continued to follow his friend through the oh-so-familiar woods.

"Are we there yet?" Jack grumbled.

"Not yet. Jest a little-! There!" the fire-spirit exclaimed, shoving some branches aside. In front of him, in a clearing that had definitely not been there the day before, sat a giant… bowl?

"What is this?" Jack wrinkled his nose. Behind him, Tooth flitted up higher, looking into the dark blue bowl from above.

"Jacob, please tell me this isn't what I think it is…" she groaned.

"FROSTED FLAKES TAKE TWO!" Jake shouted happily. "I had th'other Keepers help me clear th'area, bring th'bowl, an' fill 'er up!"

"Have you forgotten last time?" Jack put his hands on his hips, scolding the fire spirit.

"No!" Jake frowned. "Jest thought that if y'couldn't eat it, y'might as well play in it."

"Play in it?" the albino raised an eyebrow, dubious.

"C'me on! I'll show ya!" Jake tugged at the other's sleeve, careful to keep their skin from touching. He didn't want frostbite any more than Jack wanted burns.

"Hey!" the winter spirit let out a surprised yelp as he was dragged around the bowl. Tooth, Cupid, Sandy, and Eve flew behind them. Tooth flittered to and fro above, finding Jake and Jack's interactions fan-girl worthy.

"Ooh! Aren't they just adorable?" she squealed.

"Bunch of children if you ask me." Cupid rolled his eyes, his white wings flapping lazily to keep him aloft.

"Well, no one _asked_ you, Peter." Eve shot back, hovering above him. Hanging upside down, she stared him straight in the face, her bright orange hair falling around her face. "Honestly! I wish you were more like Jack! You could use a little livening up!"

"I don't need livening up!" Peter growled, pushing his blonde hair aside. "I need to work! I don't get to work only one night a year, unlike _someone_ who is currently hanging upside down and flashing the rest of us.

"Huh?" Eve looked up… er, down? Seeing her black witch's dress falling down -… up?- past her knees, she squealed and hurried to right herself, her small bat wings flapping frantically. "That was _not_ nice, Peter!"

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew." He shot back, examining his fingernails. Sandy watched this all with a sleepy smile. Sometimes the things that the other group did were just too funny. Especially since most seemed to be teens.

Down below, Bunny was trying to escape without looking too suspicious. He hadn't wanted to be there in the first place and adding the ground hog in just made him want to leave all the quicker. If he was successful, he could be out of there in no time with no one wondering where he went off to.

He was not successful.

"Hey Bunnymund, long time no see." The ground hog popped up beside him lazily. His fur was longer than Bunny's, with similar dark markings. He, however, had no weapons on his person. "You aren't going for a swim?"

"M'not getting' ma fur wet." Bunnymund sneered. "You know right well how hard it is t'dry this stuff."

"That I do, but I don't let it keep me from having a little fun." The ground hog yawned. "Hasn't Jack taught you anything?"

"Bloody show-pony…!" Bunnymund started, walking off again. Before he could disappear into the forest and make his escape, the brown rodent tackled him to the ground, using his heavier body mass to hold the rabbit there.

"You know, if you need an excuse to get away, I can think of a really good one." The ground hog gave him a cheeky grin.

"Not on yer nelly." Bunnymund managed to wrestle his way out from under the larger animal, kick him in the shins, and then dash off into the forest. As soon as he was out of sight, he made a tunnel and hopped down, hoping the other wouldn't follow him.

Or rather, couldn't follow him.

"Jake, are you sure about this?" Jack asked as he walked behind the red-head as the fire spirit clambered up a giant metal spoon. Where the summer spirit's feet touched, the metal began to deform under the pressure of heat. Climbing behind him, Jack's touch made the metal cool with a hiss, freezing it into what looked like a pathway for others to follow.

"What's there not t'be sure 'bout?" the red-head teased playfully. As they reached the point where the top of the spoon hung precariously over the edge of the bowl, the two felt it give and move. Swinging like a teeter-totter, the larger end of the spoon fell into the bowl with a giant splash. Jake let out a yell as he slid down the spoon and did a cannon-ball into the… milk?

Having leapt onto the wind when the spoon moved, Jack could only stare down worriedly until Jake's head broke the surface with a laugh.

"C'me on in!" Jake called, waving over his head. "The milk's fine!"

"Can I ask why it's full of milk and… frosted flakes instead of water?" Jack asked, dropping to hover lower, curiosity peaking.

"Whoever heard of puttin' water in a cereal bowl?" Jake asked, totally serious. Rolling his eyes, Jack gently lowered himself to the surface of the bowl. As expected, the milk froze beneath his feet. What was unexpected however, was that instead of floating, it sank.

"AAAH!" Jack yelled as he sunk into the liquid. He hadn't wanted to add drowning to his list of things to do that day and _Jake was not helping!_

"Stop freakin' out." Jake said, "Yer fine! The water's only chest deep."

"On you!" Jack sputtered, flailing. He needed to get out of there! Where was that stupid spoon?!

North and St. Patrick were off to the side, watching the two teens play around. The white-haired man gave a sigh. "Ah, is like old times! Remember when we would battle it out on water ground?"

"Yeah, those were th'days." The Irish man commented, his emerald eyes dazed with nostalgia.

"Of course, I always won." North commented offhandedly.

"Excuse me?" Patrick bristled. "Last time I checked, I had the upper hand."

"I think you are mistaken, dear friend." North laughed good-naturedly.

"Actually, North," Tooth broke in. "You two are fifty-fifty at the moment. You both have the same number of wins, losses, and ties."

"Must be mistake!" North bellowed grumpily.

"Um, hello? Guardian of Memories here." Tooth noted sarcastically.

The two older men glared at each other before they silently came to a decision.

"First to go under, loses." North deemed.

"All good wit' me, old man." Patrick grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"You do realize that they'll be at it all day, right?" Peter asked, alighting on the edge of the bowl.

"Um… yes?" Tooth asked, smoothing her feathers nervously.

"Then why would you…?" A knowing look crossed the blonde's face. "You little minx."

Tooth smiled bashfully.

Both of the 'leaders' of the groups headed to the bowl, or in their case, the arena. Instead of doing the smart thing and flipping the spoon back down to get in, they climbed over the edge of the bowl and both fell in with a splash.

Terrifying Jack who was already very much traumatized.

"Frosty, c'me on!" Jake tried to coerce the other off of the side of the bowl. "Live a little!"

"Leave me alone!" Jack demanded, clinging to the ceramic. He'd only just managed to grab hold of the top and shimmy his way higher and slung a leg over the side. He would've made it out too, if it hadn't been for a stubborn fire-spirit grabbing the back of his sweatshirt and trying to drag him back in. "Let me go! _I said let me go-_AAAH!"

He fell back in with a splash, just barely sucking in a breath before his head was under water.

…

_His head was under water!_

Flailing around, he reached out blindly, trying to figure out which way was up. He couldn't open his eyes for fear of getting frozen milk stuck in them and he was quickly running out of air. Before he could panic completely, something grasped his arm and dragged him downwards.

Or upwards, apparently.

Gasping as his head broke the surface of the water, Jack scrubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to get the quickly freezing liquid away from his senses. His heart thumped painfully in his ears and he was practically hyperventilating.

"Sh… Sh… Jack, yer safe." He heard Jake's voice in his ear. Stupid Jake. He was the reason Jack was in this mess in the first place! "Calm down. Breathe. In an' out. In an' out."

Unconsciously obeying, Jack kept his eyes closed as two hands came around to encircle his wrists and pull his hands away from his face. The heat of another body wrapped around his back and shoulders, embracing him in a warmth that wasn't as stifling as it should have been. His shoulders gave an involuntary shudder as the panic started to rise again.

"Sh…Jack, breathe." The red-head ordered, sliding Jack's staff into the other's pale hand. "Yer gonna be fine."

The albino flinched when he felt the air heat at his face. Jake concentrated on his hand, keeping it close to the winter spirit's eyes to melt the frozen liquid, but far enough away to keep them both from getting harmed. Soon enough, the frozen cream warmed and slid down the other's face, looking too much like tears.

"That's it." Jake encouraged. "Breath."

_This was a horrible idea_. He thought to himself. _Should've known better! ¡Estúpido!_

Finally, the liquid unfroze enough for Jack to open his eyes and blink away the rest. Other than some slight irritation, his eyes were as blue as usual.

Taking his hands away, Jake gave a startled yelp when a pale hand snatched at his bare arm in a death grip. Instantly, his skin screamed in pain as the other's ice ability started to turn his flesh black.

"Jack. Let go!"

"No!" the other protested, voice quaking in fear.

"Let go, yer burning us!" At least, that's what it felt like. So cold that it burned. Realization struck the albino and he let go of the other's arm, only to tangle his fingers in the red vest the red-head wore. Right now, Jake was all that was keeping him afloat.

If Jack went under, he was taking the fire-spirit with him.

"Get me out of here!" Jack ordered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Right now!"

"Okay, okay." Jake said, not a hint of playfulness in his voice. Wrapping his arms around the albino's back, he waded over to the metal spoon, fighting against the splashing of the older men. Honestly, they were acting like children.

Finding the end of the spoon, he placed his feet on the bottom and curled his toes inwardly. With the metal heating, they pressed through it and formed a grip. He continued up the length of the spoon until he had Jack mostly out of the water. Then, calling the wing to them, he pulled them the rest of the way out.

"M'really sorry." Jake mumbled as he sat Jack on the ground. The winter spirit collapsed onto the soil, burying his face in his knees.

"Don't worry." The albino said, "I… You didn't know."

"But I should've!" Jake pressed. "I should've known better, especially when you didn't want to go swimming in any of the other place. I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

"Jake?" Jack raised his head tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Don't."

o0O0o

Phantomworks: and there you go. I didn't really think it out too much, sorry.

**Alice: wait a minute… this scene looks familiar.**

Phantomworks: (whistles innocently)

**Alice: This is what your cover is about!**

Phantomworks: is it? I never noticed.

_Choose 1: a fic with both Human! And Normal! Jack Frost… at the same time!_

_Choose 2: Rape fic._

_Choose 3: Prologue: Guardian Academy_

**Alice; with as many prologues as you're giving us, are you setting us up for something?**

Phantomworks: may~be? You'll just have to wait and see.

**Alice: great.**

Phantomworks: thank you for reading and please review!


	14. The Guardians Academy

Phantomworks: okay, have to say, apparently _every_ ROTG author must have written at least _one_ Jack's beginning scene.

**Alice: you join the fold?**

Phantomworks: oh yes.

The Guardians Academy: Prologue

_It's cold…_

He knew it was cold. He could feel numbness course through his veins. Not a single sensation brushed against his skin, not even that of his cloths. Once or twice, he could feel pressure, as if the very air around him shifted, but that was short and fleeting.

_It's so cold…_

When he opened his eyes, blackness surrounded him as far as the eye could see. Far to his left and right and deep down below him, everything was dark. He floated in literally _nothing._

_It's dark…_

An unexplainable fear wrapped around him as tight as the air pressing down on him. He could feel panic clawing its way up his throat, but he couldn't open his mouth, couldn't scream. Nothing came out. His lungs were _empty_.

_I'm scared._

Then, by chance, he turned his gaze upwards and nearly gasped. There was light, dim as it was, but it was something more than the darkness that stretched on before and behind him. Without a thought, he started to rise, as if being pulled from the very air around him.

_No, not air, water_.

He was in water. That's why he couldn't breathe, but… _why_ was he in water?

The light brightened the closer he got to it. It was only when he could almost touch the light that it broke apart. Not the light, but some sort of barrier that separated him from the light, a shield, a… surface.

_Ice._

The frozen liquid broke away in front of him, allowing him passage into the greater light. There was still darkness, but it was far less than what he had been in. The darkness here cowered behind trees and under bushes, fearing the bright light above him.

As soon as he lifted free, he coughed, expelling the water from his lungs and taking deep, gulping breaths of fresh, pure air. _His first breaths._ He continued to rise, higher and higher into the sky, yet no matter how high he rose, the light was never any closer. When his breath finally calmed, he was slowly lowered back down, to the hole in the ice.

Brief fear flashed through him, fearing that he would have to go back to the darkness, but his fear was soothed. Beneath his feet, the ice re-froze, forming a hard sheet that would hold his weight. Looking back up at the sky, he silently thanked the light, _the moon_, for having freed him from the darkness and fear forever.

Bringing his gaze back down, he looked around the small clearing, _the lake_, with wonder and curiosity. What a strange place he… was born in? Had awoken in? Had simply existed?

Taking a small step further, he stumbled when his feet started to slide against the slick surface. Catching himself, he chuckled before taking a few more careful steps. While looking around, his feet hit something, kicking it slightly. Jerking his gaze down, he examined the thing, _a staff_, curiously before stooping to pick it up.

At his touch, the surface covered in a light sheen of shallow ice, _frost_. The change was so fast that it startled him, making him drop one end in shock. As it hit the ground, frost shot from its tip, decorating the thick ice in beautiful swirling patterns. Watching in amazement, the boy decided to further test the powers of this staff.

Bringing it to a nearby tree, he cautiously poked it with the tip, watching as the frost ferns covered the rough back. A second poke at another tree with similar results pulled a laugh from his chest, the first of many to come.

Dashing across the lake, he dragged his staff behind him, making endless swirls and patterns race behind him as if giving chase. A light coating of frost covered the bear trees and bushes surrounding the lake and he gave a loud whoop as he spun in a complete circle. Suddenly, the very wind itself was spinning with him, faster and faster and faster until he was _flying_!

Tumbling upwards, he reached out, as if to grab something to balance himself before the wind settled out, keeping him high above the ground to watch his creation spread out beneath him. His eyes widened in happiness and a smile spread across his face. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the wind vanished.

With a shout, he fell down, into the unwelcoming arms of bare branches and sharp twigs. After failing to catch several large limbs, he finally landed in the bough of a short tree. Instinctively, his arms curled around it, keeping him from falling. A stunned moment later, he chuckled and hopped up onto his feet.

That's when he saw it.

More light, but one that was so bright, so foreign. It was nothing like the moon, but seemed _brighter_ than it, as impossible as that was. Curiosity and fear battled within him before he finally called on the wind to take him to the town. It took a couple tries and several harsh landings, but he finally made it to the outskirts of what he assumed to be a village of some sort.

At least, that's what his mind told him, but when he stepped out from the edge of the forest, shock stole his breath.

Buildings made of hard stone reared up before him, taller than what should have been humanly possible. Lights lined every street, but did not flicker like the fires he knew of. Not only that, but hundreds, _thousands_ of people lined the streets around him.

He didn't even know the world _had_ that many people.

"Um, excuse me…" he started nervously, reaching out to tug on a man's sleeve, "Could you tell me where-?"

A pained gasp ripped itself from his throat as the man literally walked through him. The sense of nothingness, of sheer _non-belief_ shocked him. It was like the man denied his very existence.

And he wasn't the only one.

As soon as the man moved, the entire group of people started after him, all headed in the same direction. Before he could move or even catch his breath, another walked through him, and another and another _and another_. With a sobbing cry, he wrenched himself off to the side, away from the people and their harsh denial.

Panting from his experience, he gripped his staff in a white-knuckle grip, the hood of his cloak sinking low over his face. A growling sound made him look up sharply in fear. To his side sat a giant monster with ferocious gleaming teeth and bright glinting eyes. It growled at him again and he flinched back, bringing his staff up in defense. Another to his left growled and he skittered the other way.

As soon as the last person crossed to the other side of the street, they attacked.

With a cry, he stumbled to the side, only to nearly get caught by another coming the other way. They roared past mere inches from his fragile body without a thought otherwise to his health. All the boy could do was stand there, terrified and hyperventilate until he thought he would faint.

Just as quickly as they had attacked, they stopped, some on the sides then darting across the square. Taking this time to race to the other side of the street, he clung to a building, keeping far away from the humans that he knew were harmful and the monsters that were sure to be.

_Where in the world had he woken up?!_

With the question came answers –_millions_ of answers. Cars, buildings, cities, countries companies, neighborhoods- as many different ways to answer that question popped up in his head, bombarding his mind with painful images as well. It was as if the whole world were trying to answer him at once.

Gasping, he doubled over, clutching his head in pain. Another human walked through him, making the images stop, but replacing the pain with something else. The sense of absolute loneliness hit him like a ton of bricks.

Ducking into a smaller, darker street, he slid down the wall and curled himself into the tightest ball possible. Hugging his knees, he clutched his staff to his chest, wishing to be back in the silence and cold he had woken up in.

Could he go back to that? Would the moon open up the lake for him again? It had freed him from the darkness; surely it would free him from the pain of this world!

But in his heart, he could sense the moon's denial. No, he could not run back to the life he had left behind. He, _Jack Frost_, was here now and he was here to stay, whether he wanted to or not.

Shuddering with a sob, the newly named winter spirit curled himself impossibly tighter, wishing to sink into the ground and disappear completely. Why would the moon do this to him? What had he ever done? He'd woken up less than an hour ago!

The sound of footsteps made him flinch and look up, scared that someone would pass through him again.

A tall, husky figure stood in the entrance to the smaller street,_ an alley_, and looked around, as if searching for something. For a brief moment, Jack hoped it was for him, simply to have someone, _anyone_, see him, but he quickly killed that hope. It would do no good to wish for things that would not happen, his heart told him.

However, when the man's sharp eyes fell on him, Jack's breath caught in his throat. The man's eyes didn't skim over him, nor have that far away look as if he was truly _seeing_ Jack. This man… could it be?

At a movement from the man, Jack flinched away, not quite trusting what his senses were telling him. Yet the man continued to reach forward, his hand open, palm up. Pausing only two feet from Jack, the man waited patiently, as if he had done this hundreds of times before.

Studying the man's face, Jack realized with a start that the man wasn't completely… human. There was a wildness to the other that spoke of harsh tundras and soaring mountain tops, unlivable conditions for anything but a… but a what?

Jack knew there was a name for this creature, a creature much bigger and stronger than any human he had yet to see, but he couldn't think of it. He didn't want to, really. If he thought the question, he was scared that the _answers_ would come, just as painful as before, trying to fill his head all at once.

So he didn't question the creature, what it was or why it was there. Swallowing thickly, he looked down at its outstretched hand, knuckles and the back matted with fur. With a shaky breath, he placed his freezing hand into the other's, marveling at the warmth and strength. Trust forming in his heart, he let the creature lift him to his feet and to his future.

o0O0o

Phantomworks; I feel great accomplishment in this.

**Alice: life's greatest accomplishment?**

Phantomworks: Pft, no, that would be children, that and finishing all my fics, but this comes close.

**Alice: awesome. Now onto the other chapter!**

Phantomworks: Choices will be given there!


	15. Italian Special

Phantomworks: WARNING! I updated TWICE this time!

**Alice; meaning go back and read the other chapter first.**

Phantomworks:…. Are you back?

**Alice; great.**

Phantomworks; I recently went to Italy and brought back a souvenir, this oneshot.

**Alice: yay!**

Phantomworks: so here you go! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Italy Special

"I can't believe you got us lost _in Italy!_" Jack growled as he trudged along behind the summer spirit.

"S'not my fault! Bunny dropped us off 'ere!" Jake protested quickly. "I th'nk we should change rule numba' two."

"No, Bunny always deserves to be pranked. No matter what the consequences are." The winter spirit nodded at his decision. Even if it landed them in the middle of Italy where the streets were too narrow and close together for the Wind to find them. And in one of the hottest summers Jack had ever seen.

Well, probably one of the _only_ summers Jack had ever seen, but there was good reason for that.

"It's too hot." Jack whined, leaning against his staff. "Jake, can we take a break?"

"Huh?" the summer spirit looked back at his flushed friend. Well, as flushed as a winter spirit could be. "What, tired a'ready?"

"No, the _heat's_ getting to me." Jack growled as he wandered over to what looked like a restaurant. "I need to cool off."

"Oh… _oh_!" Jake breathed with sudden understanding. "Here, sit in th'shade. I'll go get'cha some water."

"It's okay; I'll just hope into the restaurant here and cool off." Jack waved him away.

"Cool off?" the redhead frowned. "Jack? Italy don't use air conditionin'."

The winter spirit paused. "What?"

"Yeah, Italy 'n most all of Europe." Jake blinked. "Di'n't'cha know?"

"_No_." Jack growled, frustration making this whole situation seem far worse. Who in the world didn't use air conditioning when it was this hot out?! It had to be… 52 degrees Celsius!

…

Wait, how much was that in Fahrenheit?

"Jest sit down, an' I'll get'cha some water." Jake soothed, pushing Jack into a chair at an empty table. Giving up, Jack let himself be pushed around before the redhead ducked into the restaurant, probably to 'liberate' some water. Unless the summer spirit had believers here, they were both out of luck.

Just as he was beginning to doubt Jake's abilities at thieving, the redhead came back out laughing and joking with a waiter. After being handed a menu, the summer spirit quickly ordered and handed it back, commenting and talking all the while.

Completely in Italian.

When Jake finally came back, the winter spirit was on him in a second.

"What in the world was that?!" Jack demanded sharply.

"What was what?" Jake asked, blinking innocently. "Oh, 'n here's th'water."

Taking the jar of cool water, Jack wouldn't let himself be distracted. "That! Talking to that guy! You're not Italian!"

"No." Jake frowned. "I'm Hispanic."

"You're not-!" Jack was interrupted by the redhead.

"_Soy de España. Lo siento que no te dijo._" The words were smooth, spoken with a familiarity that Jake didn't have with English. The tempo and tone of the other's native tongue sent a shiver down the winter spirit's spine.

"Um… What?" Jack shot him a confused look. "Since when do you speak _Spanish_?!"

"Since fer-ever?" Jake shrugged. "I was part of a Spanish col'ny afore I was turned. Florida wasn't always English, y'know."

"Fine. Spanish I get." Jack said, "But _Italian_?"

"Hey, I've been alive fer 300 years. Gotta find _somethin'_ t'entertain myself with." Jake huffed. "'Sides, once you know one romantic language, the other two aren't too hard to figure out."

"MMmm… and you must be quite the romantic." Jack rolled his eyes and popped the cap off of the glass water jar.

"Not that kind." Jake protested. "Romantic as in 'of th'language o'Rome'. Whereas English is a Germanic language, origins datin' back t'th'tribes dat lived in Germany an' th'surroundin' areas."

"…Oh." Jack muttered, embarrassed by his mistake and the history lesson that went with it. "So English isn't your native language?"

"Thought I made that pretty clear." The redhead chuckled, then cheered as his food was brought out to him. "Yes! _Linguine con Vongole Salsa!_ Delish!"

"Linguine what?" Jack stared at the dish suspiciously. It looked to be covered in marinara sauce, but there were little chunks mixed in that he didn't quite trust.

"Don't ask." Jake said before shoving a forkful in Jack's face. "Here, try some!"

"You tell me not to ask, then tell me to try it." Jack backed away.

"Uh-huh."

"I don't trust you in the least."

"Jest try it, y'baby!" Jake fumed.

"I'm not a baby!" Jack shot back.

"Only _kids_ don't try new t'ings!"

"Oh yeah? Fine!" the forkful disappeared faster than Jake thought possible. Blinking, he withdrew his hand, smirking.

"How is it?"

Chewing slowly, the winter spirit looked thoughtful before a sudden flash of shock lit up his face. Jaw working overtime, he quickly chewed and swallowed before downing the entire jar of water. "SPICY!"

"It is not!" the redhead defended, shoveling his own portion in. Letting the texture and flavor make his taste buds jump, he decided that the sauce might have been a little spicy, but nothing that should garner Jack's reaction. "Okay, maybe it's a little spicy, but yer over exaggeratin'!"

"It's spicy!" the winter spirit argued.

"You don't see me reachin' fer th'water jug." Jake pointed out. Even though the jar was empty and he couldn't drink from it anyway, he didn't feel a pressing need to call for another.

"You're a summer spirit! You like stuff hot!"

"An' you've gotta cat's tongue."

"A… what?"

"Means y'can't handle anythin' too hot'r spicy." Jake explained.

"…That sounds about right." Jack concluded, looking back down at his empty jar. "Can you call for some more please? I haven't been able to catch his attention."

"Sure." Calling the waiter over, Jake ordered another jar of water. "This time, actually pour it int'th'glasses, okay?"

"Heh, sorry." Jack shot the other an embarrassed smile. When the waiter returned with the water and a bill, Jake looked over to Jack.

"Y'got any money?"

"Why is it that when I need something, you 'liberate' it, but when you need something, I have to pay?" Jack asked, reaching into his pocket.

"Money melts in my hand and I know you won't let me dine and dash?" The summer spirit looked completely serious. Sighing, Jack placed the money neatly in bill holder and left it on the table. Pouring water into the two glasses provided, he took one for himself.

"Now, what are we going to do to get out of here?" Jack asked, watching as frost formed on the surface of the glass.

"I'm pretty sure dat if we go down that street t'th'end and find a larger road, we c'n hitch a ride on _el viento_ an' be outta here in no time."

"And you're basing this on…?" Jack waved his hand.

"Sheer gut instinct." Jake said as he finished up the last of his pasta.

"Of course." Jack's head fell into his hands. "Y'know, if we just followed the Wind's _directions_, we would be able to find a larger street."

"Th'Wind blows in any direction it wants." Jake said flippantly. "I doubt we'll find a way out like dat."

"It's always worked for me before." Jack shrugged. "The Wind actually _wants_ to find me."

The redhead was quiet for a while as he mulled that thought over. Sure he wasn't as nice to the wind at the winter spirit, but they both had the same amount of control over it. _El viento_ shouldn't play favorites like that.

"Fine." Jake said as he stood, "But if we don' find a larger road in half an'hour, we do t'ings my way."

"Whatever you say." Jack rolled his eyes. "Give me a minute to finish my water."

"…" the summer spirit watched with interest as the albino threw back his head, downing the glass in one gulp. Red eyes glued themselves to pale lips as small rivulets of water trickled their way down the winter spirit's chin, slowly freezing in their tracks.

"Okay, let's go." Jack said, placing the glass onto the table and wiping off his chin with the back of his sleeve. Then he noticed Jake staring at him. "What?"

The summer spirit shook his head. "Nothin'. Where to, Frosty?"

Jack looked up, gauging the Wind's reaction. His grip on his staff tightened. "Down this street a little to the first turn on the left. Then take the first… no, second right and we should be there."

"…Y'sure 'bout that?" Jake asked.

"Hey, whose turn is it to be the map?" Jack protested.

"Jest sayin', those're real specific directions." The redhead pointed out.

"And we see where yours got us." Jack let out a frustrated laugh. "Come on, we're not going anywhere just standing here."

"Right."

Following Jack's directions, the two walked in silence for a while. While the albino clung to the shadows to keep from burning, Jake strolled down the center of the street, reveling in the feel of the Mediterranean sun on his skin. Of course, that started him thinking of _other_ things he could feel on his skin.

Another glance shot in Jack's direction didn't go unnoticed.

"Seriously!" Jack grumbled. "What is it? And don't you "nothin'" me!"

"Jest wonderin'…" Jake started to trail off, much to the winter spirit's irritation. "That water before… why di'n't it freeze when y'drank it?"

Jack paused. "That's what's got you so worked up?"

"Yes!" Jake exclaimed, not appreciating his curiosity being underrated. The albino laughed at his friend's frustration.

"Just because I'm a winter spirit, doesn't mean everything I touch freezes." Jack explained. "Otherwise, my blood would freeze in my veins and I would die. While my skin is one temperature, my insides are another, above freezing."

Pointing to his lips, he smiled. "That includes my mouth."

"…" Jake stared for a long minute before stating. "I don't believe you."

The winter spirit dropped his hand with a shrug. "It's true."

"…C'n I test it?" the redhead asked, a strange look on his face.

"…? Sure?" Jack replied, thinking that the summer spirit would shove his fingers in his mouth, much like Tooth did to check his teeth.

Instead, fingers tangled themselves in his white hair and pushed him forward, hotter lips meeting his own. Blue eyes widened in surprise as a startled gasp allowed a slick tongue to muscle its way in. The flexible organ did wonders to the sensitive spirit, his eyes falling closed as a hot thrill ran up his spine.

The feelings made his toes curl and his free hand reach out, as if to grab the other's vest. Nerves made him hesitate for a moment, but that was all that was needed. Before the winter spirit could overcome his skittishness, the summer spirit pulled away.

"Wow, yer right!" Jake said, a smile decorating his lips. Dazed, Jack stared on, wondering what the other was talking about before realization dawned on him.

"O-of course I'm right!" the albino looked away, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "I know how my body works."

"I know." The redhead replied cheekily. "After all, mine works similarly."

"What?"

"Can't have my blood boilin' beneath my skin, y'know?" Jake shot him a cocky grin. Before Jack could process that information, the summer spirit turned the corner and let out an indignant cry. "HEY! A ROAD!"

"What?" Turning the corner, Jack knew exactly what the other was talking about. "See? I told you! Just follow the wind and it'll find you!"

"You maybe." The other huffed. "It hates me."

The albino shook his head, chuckling at the other's indignant look. "Come on, let's go pay Bunny back for our impromptu vacation."

"_Carpe Diem_." Jake smiled, watching as the albino called to the Wind and jump into the sky. Licking his lips, he could still feel a cold chill that made his skin tingle. Inwardly, he smirked.

He couldn't wait until Jack lowered his guard again.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: okay, _now_ you can choose.

_**Choose 1: a fic with both Human! And Normal! Jack Frost… at the same time!**_

_**Choose 2: Rape fic.**_

_**Choose 3: Prologue: Immortal Pilot**_

_**Alice: immortal pilot? Sounds interesting.**_

_Phantomworks: don't make any one bias!_

_**Alice: I'm not!**_

_Phantomworks: please review and choose!_


	16. Melting Ice

Phantomworks: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Had a tie and then I had some other business and… yeah, sorry.

**Alice: the tie was broken by **_**bookgirll111**_**.**

Phantomworks: so give her a big round of applause. I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Melting ice

He truly didn't know what happened.

One minute, Jacob was chilling in the Bahamas, enjoying the sun and warm sand beneath his toes. It was a beautiful day with hardly a cloud in the sky. He had taken a seat in one of the available sun chairs and laid back to take in the sun.

The warmth played on his skin as he closed his eyes. It wasn't often that he had these kinds of days where nothing was pressing him to move on and no one needed his help.

It couldn't hurt to close his eyes for a few minutes, right?

Apparently it had.

He had closed his eyes to a lovely beach scene and opened them onto an image he had never hoped to see.

Pale skin beneath him was littered with bruising love bites that _had_ to have hurt to receive. Thin wrists were tied so tightly to a headboard that red rings were etched around their length. A tear-stained face pressed into the pillow as the body beneath him shuddered in silent sobs.

"J-Jack?" Jacob gasped, unable to make sense of what was going on.

At the sound of his name, the body beneath him flinched; the movement making the fire spirit realize something else. An unusual chill traveled down his spine as he realized that he was buried balls deep into the winter spirit.

"No." his voice was barely a whisper, but it seemed to echo in the room. Gentle enough not to hurt the poor spirit more, Jacob hastily retreated, backing away from the bed as if _Jack_ were the one attacking him. "No, Jack… I would never-!"

The albino whimpered, pulling his legs close to his chest. It was then that Jacob saw the red stains that littered the white bed sheets. His mind refused to acknowledge what they could be.

A slam on the door made him jolt into awareness.

"_Jacob Summers!_ _You have three seconds to open this door or I'll-!"_ the fire spirit flinched at the sound of Tooth's threats. Scrambling around the room, he found his scattered clothes before shooting a quick glance at the door. Another slam made him wince before he realized what exactly was holding the Guardians at bay.

_Jack's staff!_ Crimson eyes widened in shock. He wouldn't have really… would he?

Nothing made sense right now. He wasn't where he remembered he should be and this definitely wasn't what he wanted to wake up to! But he knew one thing.

He couldn't let Jack's staff break.

Knocking the window open, he readied himself at the door. A glance showed that the winter spirit hadn't moved an inch from his spot, though Jacob couldn't fault him for that. If his own friend had come in and…

Jacob let out a shuddering breath.

Taking a hold of the thin branch, Jacob ignored the whimper that came from the side and freed the crook from its place. A second later, the Guardians burst into the room, weapons raised, but Jacob was gone, window hanging open at his escape.

o0O0o

"This is so messed up." Jacob groaned as he dressed himself. The Wind was beyond angry with him, but knew that it had to obey him, at least to reach his destination. What it did after that, well, he couldn't fault it.

Jack was its favorite after all.

"I don't understand!" Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "I closed my eyes fer a few minutes, an' then… _this_!"

The Wind swirled around him questioningly. Didn't he remember when he had asked it to take him to the Pole? He had told it to hurry because time was running out.

"Runnin' out?" Jacob repeated, "Fer_ what_?!"

For that, the Wind had no answer.

"Somethin' ain't right here, but I can't figure it out!" Jacob growled out, pulling at his hair. "Take me t'th'Sahara. I… I need some alone time."

The Wind could sense his distress; it no longer blamed him for what happened to its precious frost child. It knew that it wasn't Jacob's fault, but who to blame was the real question.

"Wish I knew." Jacob muttered to himself as he touched down on dry desert sand. "_Viento_, could you… could you stall them fer a bit? I need t'think some things ova."

The Wind whistled its consent before leaving him to his thoughts. Flopping back into the sand, he stared up into the nearly white sky. As his body lay motionless, his mind was racing, trying to pinpoint the exact moment that could have led to such a drastic turn of events. Yet no matter what scene he brought up, it made no sense!

He simply blinked his eyes and found himself in an entirely different location and entirely different circumstances.

Soon, shadows fell into his face, signaling that he now had company. Four specific people as some very important guests. Sitting up, he looked at each of the four in turn, taking in their aggressive stance and disappointed looks.

"We trusted you." Tooth said, voice deadly quiet. "_Jack_ trusted you."

"An' ya went and stabbed 'em in th'back!" Bunnymund growled, taking a step forward only to be stopped by Sandy. The small golden man shook his head, motioning to North.

"All we want to know, Jacob, is why?" blue eyes narrowed. Blue eyes, so much like… "Why would you _attack_ Jack? Why would you…?"

No one wanted to voice his crime. So Jacob would have to do it for them.

"Why would I rape him?"

The Big Four tensed, eyes hardening, but Jacob knew they wouldn't lift a hand until they knew for sure.

"Thought it would take longer fer you t'overpower th'Wind." Jacob ran a hand through his hair.

"Figured you'd try somethin' like that." Bunnymund grunted. "We took my tunnels instead. Didn't take long t'find ya once y'landed."

"Makes sense." Jacob sighed. "T'be honest, I've been tryin' t'figure out 'why' myself."

"What do you mean?" North demanded coldly.

"I can't figure it out." Jacob stared at his hands, as if the answers were written there. "I don't… I don't r'member it at all! Not leavin' the beach, not flyin' t'th'Pole, and not…"

"Wait a minute." Bunnymund ordered, "You 'xpect us t'believe that you don't remember _anythin'_ that you did-!"

"For the past few hours?" Jacob finished, "No, I don't 'xpect ya t'believe that, but I don't have any other explanation. All I r'member was chillin' at a beach in th'Bahamas… then seein' Jack's face after…"

Red eyes stared at tan hands as if they belonged to someone else. In a way, they did. They belonged to that monster that had dare touch the frost child in such a… such a savage way. Jacob could hardly stand to look at them, let alone himself.

The Guardians allowed him a brief moment of quiet reflection before he pulled himself together.

"Yer here t'punish me, aren't ya?" Jacob asked, not really needing to hear the answer. They didn't give him one. "Before y'start, y'hafta know that y'can't kill me. It'll disrupt th'balance of the seasons and could possibly kill Jack too."

"Y'think we don't know that?" Bunnymund growled. "We know that we can't mess with th'balance, but we're prepared t'punish you within th'nearest degree of th'Law."

"Good." Jacob nodded, not needing to know how far they would go. No matter how far they did, he'd have to content himself with that, even though he knew he should be killed. "Now, afore y'beat me black an'blue, there're some things that need t'be taken care of. Y'gotta globe, North? Like a map?"

The man in red sheathed one sword and searched his pockets. The Pooka nudged the man, protesting. "North!"

St. Nick silenced him with a glare, producing a small, handheld globe and offering it to the fire spirit. Taking a handful of sand, Jacob burnt it black in his hands to use like charcoal as he outlined a vague route through the Equator as well as several countries on either side of it.

"That's my normal summer route." He explained, holding it up to them. "I'd rather not run int'Jack 'r any of you after this. J'st… t'be safe."

"Then y'best stay far away from Australia, y'crook." Bunnymund stepped forward, rubbing a thumb against the dark lines, smudging it away.

"Okay." Jacob said, watching as Toothiana fluttered forward as well, erasing another line with her delicate fingers.

"Count out India." She said. "You can come close to the shore, but that's it. I can't stop summer from coming, but I don't want to see you anywhere near my palace."

"Fair enough." The redhead shrugged, taking mental note of the changes in his route. "Secondly-!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Bunnymund stopped him. "There's more?"

"Three requests." Jacob held up three fingers. "You already agreed t'one."

"Fine. Go ahead with yer other two."

"Secondly, I want y't'protect Jack and help him with… with th'aftermath." Jacob said, looking at Sandy. "You 'specially."

The golden man knew what he was referring to and nodded his head.

"You have no worries there." North crossed his arms. "What is third request?"

Red eyes set themselves on Tooth. "You."

"Me?" amethyst eyes widened, fear sparking in them.

"You," Jacob spoke clearly, his accent fading to nothing. "are not allowed to erase his memory of… it."

That caused outrage from the group who insisted that it was what Jack needed to overcome it.

"He won't overcome it like that." Jacob persisted. "If he f'rgets in time, that's fine because th'reminder's there, but if y'make him f'rget, there'll be consequences."

"Consequences my lucky foot!" Bunnymund hopped forward, chest heaving in rage. "You just want to get your balls off knowin' that he remembers every second of what you did t'em!"

"No. I don't." Jacob glared at him with an anger that brought the four Guardians up short. "If y'erase his memory, he won't feel fear, he won't feel danger around me anymore. He'll try t'find me an' what happened today… could happen again."

The Guardians looked between each other, tension increasing.

"I don't know what made me snap, but if it happened once… it could happen again." Jacob stared at Tooth. "Y'may not believe me, but I don't want it t'happen again. Y'can't erase his memory."

Both stared each other in the eye for a long time, will against will, until finally, Tooth nodded in understanding.

"That's it." He said, dropping his gaze to the ground. "Do yer worst."

And they did. For hours after the somewhat civil discussion, the Guardians exacted their revenge for their newest member. Fists and kicks, swords and whips, it seemed like there was no end in sight. There was even a point where Bunnymund put his powerful legs to use.

Jacob had to say, the Pooka's round house kick was almost as good as Chuck Norris –almost.

Finally, they had had their fill and left the same way they had come, leaving a broken fire spirit behind. Unfortunately, he found that he was still alive, even after a beating like that. So full of guilt at his unwilling actions, he simply laid in the spot they'd left him until the sun sank below the horizon and the desert fell cold.

Picking himself up, he called the Wind who had seen his punishment and welcomed him back with open arms. Flying westward, he caught up with the sun, staying in its light as he soared over the Equator and acres of water that lay between him and land.

Heading in the reverse of the rest of the world, Jacob wondered briefly if he could fly fast enough to make the world stop. If he went faster still, would he be able to turn back time? To go back to before this had ever happened?

To a time before he knew Jack Frost?

Or was death the only answer to end this guilt?

o0O0o

Phantomworks: there you have it. Rapefic.

**Alice;… there was no lemon.**

Phantomworks; I'm sorry, did I say lemon fic? No. I said rape fic. Deal with it.

**Alice: (sighs)**

_Choose 1: a fic with both Human! And Normal! Jack Frost… at the same time!_

_Choose 2: songfic based on Drums of War (Pocahontas)_

_Choose 3: Prologue: Immortal Pilot_

Phantomworks: okay, that's it! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Phantomworks: sorry this has taken so long.

**Alice: no motication?**

Phantomworks: like you wouldn't believe. I don't own ROTG or its characters, only this fic and Jake.

Human Frost

Jacob Summers was having a pretty ordinary day for the Spirit of Summer and Freedom. All the locations under his watch were experiencing some nice, if not rather hot, weather and the fourth of July was right around the corner. He could hardly wait!

That being said, he was bored.

With everything going smoothly, he had no reason to go find the other Keepers and start a fight and Chase had been rather quiet lately, probably sulking in his cave of a lair. Because of this, he had nothing to do other than surfing, tanning, and riding the wind.

After three hundred years, the afore mentioned activities lost their luster.

And so, it was decided that he'd brave the Arctic weather to reach the North Pole where he was sure he would find his boyfriend. Well, they weren't _technically_ dating and he hadn't _actually_ confessed any of his feelings yet, but did that really matter?

In his mind, Jack Frost already belonged to him.

With this thought in mind, Jake quickly made his way to the North Pole where North's workshop resided. Eager to see his (boy)friend, Jake let his mind wander, wondering what he and the winter spirit could do today to make it less… boring. The Spirit of _Fun_ was sure to have some ideas!

Finally arriving at North's workshop, Jake walked through the front door and sighed as his limbs regained some feeling. Now all that was left was to find Jack!

Starting off in the direction of the room that the albino had claimed as his own, Jake paused when he heard some kind of commotion coming from the Globe room. Growing curious, he switched destinations and took off down the hallways.

Coming into the room, he spied a familiar head of white hair and before he could stop himself, greeted the ice spirit. "Hey Jack!"

Everyone's head turned, but only two pairs of eyes trained themselves on him. While the brown orbs looked on in confusion, the blue ones perked up, shining brightly. "Jake! Let me introduce you to me-er…. him! Jackson Overland!"

"Hello?" the other teen offered shyly. The teen had brown hair and matching eyes with a thick cloak that wrapped around his shoulders. He had the same lean figure as Jack and an identical crook. Age-wise they couldn't be off by more than a couple months. They were so similar that Jake could only stare.

"Um, does someone want t'explain what's goin' on here?" Jake raised a red eyebrow.

"W-well it seems that Father Time has paid us a visit!" Tooth answered nervously.

"More like the Gumby 'ere tracked 'em down!" Bunnymund hollered. "Y'know your not s'pposed t'mess with th'time space continuum, Frostbite!"

"Hey! Timmy said I could!" Jack protested hotly.

"Timmy?" North gave him a bewildered look.

"Yeah, Timmy. Timothy." Blank stares were the albino's response. "Um… Father _Time_?"

"So that's his real name…" Tooth muttered to herself. Baby Tooth gave a shrug.

"Anyway, he said that Jackson here could visit for about a week." Jack said, giving the brunette a grin to ease the other's worries. "After that, though, he needs to go home."

"Um, can I ask where I am?" the so called 'Jackson' asked tentatively.

"Oh right!" Jack looked at the Guardians. "He didn't get much introduction when Timmy dropped him off."

"Dude, I can't take Father Time serious wit' a name like dat." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Timothy then." Jack shrugged before introducing the group. "Jackson, this is Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Tootiana, and Sanderson Mansnoozie, or as you would know them-!"

"Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman." The brunette finished in awe.

"They, like me, are the Guardians of Childhood." Jack said, swinging his staff onto his shoulders with an ease that his human double didn't have.

"Who is he?" Jackson pointed to Jake.

"I'm yer daily dose o'comic relief." The redhead smiled broadly to everyone's amusement.

"That's Jacob Summers." Jack corrected effortlessly. "He's a Keeper of Adulthood."

"A… what?" Jackson gave him a bewildered look.

"Don't worry about it. You'll learn more about him later." Jack brush off the other's question. "As for where you are, you are at the North Pole, in North's workshop."

"Workshop?" Jackson's face lit up. "You mean Santa has a workshop?!"

"Of course!" Jack laughed. "How do you think he makes all those toys? Magic?"

"Um…" obviously, that was exactly what the brunette had believed. "So he has helpers, I am supposing?"

"Yep! The Yetis make the toys…" the albino trialed off as an elf scampered across the floor with an odd assortment of household objects in its grip. "And the elves do their best to 'help'."

"We let them believe that they make toys." North whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh… interesting…" the teen watched as the elf scurried away.

"Is it me, 'r is it weird that a teenaga' can still see us?" Bunnymund asked, being the party-pooper that he is.

"What tis a teenager?" Jackson hissed to Jack.

"Someone from the age of 13 to 19, though if you ask me," Jack snickered, "Bunny acts just like one."

"I mean, he's way over th'limit o' 'Childhood', don'tcha think?" the Rabbit hopped forward, gesturing with one hand. "He's got t'be 13 or 14, surely!"

"I am 15 years old!" Jackson corrected hotly. "And I will be 16 come the morrow! … er, my morrow."

"Exactly! So how c'n he see us?!" Bunnymund demanded before directing the question at the brunette.

The shepherd's boy merely shrugged. "I am an older brother, believing 'tis an occupational hazard."

That seemed to make sense in the eyes of the Guardians.

"Bunny, is not matter to worry head over." North's voice boomed all jolly-like. "But now, we come to 'nother matter."

"Oh? An' what's that?" Bunny eyed him suspiciously.

"We can finally settle dispute over which holiday is best!" North clapped the Pooka on the back and nearly sent the rabbit stumbling onto his face.

"What, but askin' human-Frostbite 'ere?" Bunnymund asked.

"What dost he mean by 'human-Frostbite'?" Jackson inquired.

"He means that you look like me and he calls me frostbite." Jack whispered back.

"Oh…" then the brunette was seized with two determined stares, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Which is better?" North repeated, "Easter? Or Christmas?"

"Oh, tis a tough choice…" Jackson put a finger to his chin in thought. "Whilst Easter has eggs to fill empty stomachs, I get coal for Christmas."

Bunnymund nudged North. "Hear that? An' t'think that th'Naughty List is what made ya lose!"

"I did not say that." Jackson said. "If thou would allow me to continue…?"

"Thou?" Jake snickered, grunting when Jack elbowed him in the ribs.

"Coal is used to keep mine house warm in the winter time." Jackson finished. "I like both well enough. One is not better than the other as both are necessary. To favor one would be to find the other… unneeded."

The Guardians couldn't help but stare at the teen. Who knew Frosty could be so wise?

"Why can't _you_ be more like _him_?" Bunnymund shot Jack a look.

"Whaat? Don't look at me!" the albino held up his hands, a somewhat ditzy smile on his face. "You're the ones that don't ask my opinion!"

That left the Guardians wondering what else their youngest member had to hide.

"So, now that you've all met," Jack started, dropping his staff to his side. "Why don't we take a tour?"

"Of Santa's workshop?" Jackson's eyes brightened like a child's. The sight wasn't _un_like Jack's at certain times.

"Of course!" the winter spirit laughed. "Then we can hitch a ride on his sleigh and visit other places!"

"He has a sleigh?!"

"How do you think he gets all over the world in one night with presents?"

"And what other places are there?"

"Well, there's Bunnymund's Warren where he keeps the eggs, Tooth's palace where the collected teeth are stored, and Sandy's Island where… there's lots… of Dreamsand?" Jack listed off, growing confused at the end. "Sandy, is there anything else on your island?"

The golden man made a symbol above his head.

"Mermaids, really?" grey eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow! I never knew!"

"This all sounds so amazing!" Jackson breathed. "Are you sure I am not caught in a dream?"

"No, trust me." Jack smiled, "If this was a dream, you would be me."

At that, the human laughed and followed the albino away, leaving Jake with one too many questions. Turning to the Guardians, he repeated questioningly, "You would be me?"

"Jackson…" North started before looking to Tooth.

"Father Time told Jack a few days ago that he would bring his past self here." The Fairy began, "However, he only told us this morning what would occur. He said that there are specific rules that we can't break."

"We cannot show him the earth of the future with their lights and cars." North said. "Nor can he know who Jack really is."

"He c'n travel any of our realms s'slong as he don't step foot on 'real' ground." Bunnymund explained further. "Seein' th'future could break his mind, preventin' 'em from goin' back. An if he can't go back…"

"Then Jack won't exist." Realization dawned on the redhead as he thought of all the other implications. "Not only that, but iffen he gets hurt'r… 'r _dies_, it's th'same, i'n't it?"

"It is true." North said, face grave.

"Then why di'n't y'stop Father Time afore he could do it?!" Jake demanded.

"We only found out this morning." Tooth said. "Jack thought we would react that way, and so hid the facts from us. All we can do now is keep Jackson safe for the remainder of the week so that he can go back and keep time running as it should be."

When they put their all into it, few things could get past the Guardians' defenses, but one of those few things happened to be a certain tall, dark villain –Pitch Black. Even if Jack guarded himself 24/7, Jake knew it wouldn't be enough if it came to a one-on-one with Pitch.

And the Nightmare King had every reason to want Jack out of the way.

"I'll make sure he survives." Jacob Summers said, his 'boring day' long forgotten. "I'll make sure th't no harm comes t'Jackson, even if I have t'become his bodyguard."

o0O0o

Phantomworks:… I really should have thought this through better.

**Alice: so what are you gonna do?**

Phantomworks: fix it in the sequel.

**Alice; what is it with you and **_**sequels**_**!?**

Phantomworks: it's a love affair.

_**Choose 1: Prologue: Moonlight**_

_**Choose 2: songfic based on Drums of War (Pocahontas)**_

_**Choose 3: Prologue: Immortal Pilot**_

Phantomworks: okay, so you know what to do!

**Alice; leave a review and vote!**

Phantomworks: and have fun!


End file.
